Unexpected Feelings
by snowwalking
Summary: It has been a long time since Regina Mills felt about anyone the way she feels about a certain Miss Swan when she turns up on her doorstep. She didn't think she'd ever feel like this about anyone again and she isn't entirely sure what to do about it. AU: No magic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fan fic. I don't usually write for people to read but I love OUAT and had an idea for a SQ fic so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. This writing is for fun and is non-profit**

Regina heard a car pull up and rushed through the house from the kitchen to the front door with Graham close behind her. She threw the door open and when she saw her little boy walking up the path she ran down the steps, flung her arms around him and held him close. Henry returned the hug in full force and kissed his mother on the cheek.

'I'm sorry I worried you Mom.'

'You have nothing to apologise for Henry, I'm just so happy you're home, don't go disappearing again anytime soon though?'

'I promise Mom, and I am sorry' Henry hugged his mother tightly once more before going into the house. Regina watched him go. She was about to follow when she remembered that someone had been standing behind her son at the gate, that someone was still hovering at a safe distance. She stood and looked towards the stranger and was stunned by what she saw. The first thing Regina noticed was the impossibly tight jeans the woman was wearing, she found herself looking forward to watching the woman leave simply because she was sure she would enjoy the view. This unbidden thought shocked Regina and she quickly buried it among all the other emotions she wouldn't allow herself to acknowledge. The woman had long blonde hair with curls which perfectly framed her face, a face which was currently sporting the most endearing look; a furrowed brow and lips upturned in an apologetic smile.

'Mayor Mills, Mr. Mills, I'm sorry the kid had you so worried! I found him at the bus depot, he told me he'd got lost in his book and didn't realise he'd missed his stop until the driver told him it was the end of the line.'

'Madame Mayor, I'll check on Henry and make sure no harm has come to him but then I need to return to the station' Regina barely heard what Graham was saying as she was unable to look away from the woman who had returned her son however his final question had her attention quickly back on him; 'unless you want me to stay a little longer?'

'No, thank you sheriff, that won't be necessary. I'm sure the town needs you back at the station, Henry is safe now, I no longer need your assistance' Regina hastily replied hoping to rid herself of the sheriff as quickly as possible. Something about this woman made Regina want to get to know her and she wasn't sure she wanted the sheriff around while that happened.

Emma watched the interaction with interest, kicking herself for not noticing the sheriff's badge and for making a fool of herself by assuming that he was the mayor's husband. Emma had an odd feeling in the pit of stomach; making a fool of herself wasn't exactly new to Emma but usually everybody noticed and everybody made sure that she knew they had noticed. In this moment however no one was pointing out her error, no one was making her wish for the ground to swallow her up. This was definitely not something she was used to.

It was only when the sheriff said goodnight as he passed her that Emma realised she had been lost in her thoughts; staring into space for far longer than was appropriate when standing outside the house of a stranger whose kid you picked up from the bus depot. It was at the same moment that Regina realised that she had spent so long taking in the woman that she had not yet thanked her for driving the hour from the bus depot to her house in order to return a child she didn't know safely home.

'Thank you for -'

'You have a -' 

Regina nodded her head toward the blond 'After you Miss...'

'Swan. I was just going to tell you what a beautiful home you have. Anyway, I should be going'

Regina smiled at the compliment about her house, it still wasn't quite a home, nowhere had ever been home, not since... She knew she'd taken too long to respond when the blonde turned on her heel and began to walk back through the gate and out of her life before she'd even thanked her for saving her son.

'Miss Swan?' Emma stopped, 'How would you like to come inside and have a cup of the best apple cider you ever tasted, to say thank you for finding Henry and bringing him back?'

Emma was ready to leave, to take the road back the way she had come, back to her house and her life but the sincerity of the offer gave her pause. No-one had ever been so willing to invite her into their home.

Regina let out a silent breath of relief as the blonde inclined her head and turned to follow her into the house.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma watched the liquid swirl as she tilted the glass in her hand. Regina was standing by the window looking out at the apple tree in her garden.

'So Miss Swan, tell me, what makes a complete stranger who finds a child at a bus depot an hour away from his home decide to drive him all the way back when the journey was presumably entirely out of her way?'

'The look in his eye and the state of his clothes.'

Regina was stunned by the bluntness of this response as well as by the audacity of the blonde to suggest that her son was any less than perfectly dressed.  
'There is nothing wrong with Henry's clothes.' Regina was disappointed with herself for snapping but it was rare for someone to get under her skin in quite the samee way that Miss Swan had since arriving on her doorstep less than an hour ago. Regina didn't know how to describe or respond to her feelings for this woman so of course she reacted the way the mayor would to anyone else in this town.

'Exactly.' Regina was taken aback. 'His clothes were in pristine condition' the blonde continued, 'he looked well fed and didn't have the faraway look in his eye that I have seen so many times. He looked like a boy who was lost, not a lost boy. I could tell that he had a family who loved him and who would want him home.'  
'Yes but couldn't you just have lent him your phone? He knows the number.'

'I wanted to see what home looks like.' The words escaped her mouth before she had formed the thought in her mind. Emma couldn't believe she'd just shared her darkest secret with a woman she'd only just met. A secret she'd never told anyone, not August, not even... She had to leave.

'I'm sorry Madam Mayor, I've taken up so much of your evening, I'll be on my way. I'm glad the kid has a mother who loves him. Thank you for the cider.' Emma turned and walked through the house and out of the door. As quickly as she had walked into the mayor's life she walked out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning after dropping Henry off at school Regina walked to Granny's and got a coffee to go before heading over to the mayor's office. This was a routine that she had stuck to for the last six years and nothing had ever changed it; that was until the morning following Henry's disappearance and return. On this particular morning a blur of red and blonde changed Regina's routine forever. As Regina approached the counter Emma turned suddenly bumping into the mayor and spilling her coffee onto Regina's white silk blouse. Regina gasped and pulled the silk away from her body as she felt the coffee burn her skin. She was about to scold whoever dared ruin her shirt but the woman started speaking.

'Madam Mayor! I am so sorry. I didn't realise you were behind me, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm such a klutz. I'll pay for the blouse. I'll pay for your coffee. You can have my shirt. I'm such an idiot. Sorry!' The blonde rambled off her apologies and suggestions as Regina merely gaped at the woman she'd thought she would never see again. She hadn't even realised she wanted to see her again until she felt the corners of her lips tug into a smile.

'Miss Swan? You stayed?'

'Yeah, I found Granny's on my way out of town. Turns out your drinks are stronger than one might think, as is the coffee here it would seem.' Regina watched as Emma's eyes flicked to the dark stain spreading across her blouse. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to retain some dignity because she was fully aware that the blouse was now see-through and that, if everyone in the diner wasn't trying so hard to avoid watching the scene they knew was about to unfold in front of them, they'd all be able to see the lace bra that was on show.

If Emma was honest with herself she had in fact stayed at Granny's with the hope of seeing the mayor again. The ease with which she had spilled her deepest secret to Ms. Mills during their first encounter had initially scared her into doing what she did best; running. However, when she saw there were vacancies at the B&B she'd realised that maybe being able to talk to someone with ease wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe having a friend wouldn't be such a bad thing. The word friend was one that very rarely entered Emma's vocabulary and the mayor was the first person she'd felt so at ease with that she could even consider it. One of the nicer people that Emma had come across in life had told her that everyone found someone with whom they had an instant connection and that to ignore it was to throw away a chance at a healthy relationship. Not necessarily an intimate relationship, just a relationship in which two people are equal and can tell each other anything. The kind of relationship one often has with a mother or father, brother or sister, or any other family member. The kind of relationship Emma had never had.

'I've got a couple of shirts with me if you wanted to borrow something? We can't have the mayor walking around in such a state.'

'Thank you Miss Swan, a clean shirt would be much appreciated,' Regina said as she followed the blonde to the back of the diner towards the stairs that led to the rooms of the B&B. She ignored the shocked looks of the residents of Storybrooke as she manoeuvred around them. She knew full well what they were thinking; the only person in this town that received any niceties from the mayor was her son, and occasionally Ruby when she needed coffee or a babysitter, so why was she being so kind to a stranger who had just poured their coffee down her?

Once they reached her door Emma opened it and gestured for Regina to go in before following her and walking to the bag sitting on the desk to pull out a couple of shirts for the mayor to choose from.

'Miss Swan, may I ask what might seem like a strange and possibly personal question?' Emma nodded as she handed the selection of shirts over, 'Why did you bring a fully packed bag of clothes and a toothbrush with you when you came to drop off my son?'

'Ah, yeah, I can see that looks a little weird' Emma started, 'I didn't bring them with me because I was dropping off your son. I have a fully packed bag of clothes because I am the sort of person that moves from place to place and I happened to be bored of where I was staying. The reason I was in the bus depot when I found the kid was because I was looking at the map to decide where to go next.'

'And where did you have in mind?' Regina asked the question as she looked through the shirts she had been handed, most of them were just variations on tank tops and the mayor would not be caught dead in them. At the bottom of the pile however was a beautiful, green silk, button-up blouse, Regina imagined the way the blouse would bring out the colour in the blonde's eyes. She placed it and the other shirts on the bed before she began unbuttoning her own ruined blouse.

Emma turned to the window to give the brunette some privacy before answering her question, 'I hadn't decided, but for now Storybrooke seems as good a place as any.' Emma turned back towards the brunette as she closed the final button on the blouse and tucked it into her trousers. Regina remained focused on her task in order to hide her smile from the blonde, unwilling to show just how pleased she was with her answer. Emma however caught the look on the mayor's face and smiled, maybe making friends wasn't as hard as she had always believed.

'I hear the mayor has very strict rules about newcomers.'

'Well then I suppose it's just as well I saved her son from mortal peril last night,' Emma smirked, 'hopefully that will have put me in her good books.'

Regina raised an eyebrow in mock surprise 'You saved the only thing more precious to her than the town and have now saved her dignity, I'm sure she will be forever in your debt.' Before Regina knew what she was doing she had walked over to the blonde and embraced her. Emma was stunned for a moment unaccustomed to such gestures of gratitude but quickly returned the hug before stepping away.

'I'm sure you would have done the same had the situation been in reverse.'

Unsure whether or not Miss Swan desired an answer Regina gave a noncommittal sound. Before Regina had met the blonde she would have said without a doubt that she would not have done the same, she would of course have called a lost child's parents but would never have driven out of her way to return them home, nor would she have loaned a stranger a shirt. Hell she wouldn't have loaned anyone a shirt. Something about Miss Swan however made her want to become a better and kinder person. She also found herself wanting to know more about the blonde and why exactly she didn't stay in one place for a long time and why she needed to see the mayor and her son to know what family looked like.

'If you'd like to stop by the house later I can return your blouse to you. Maybe you'd like to stay for dinner? We're having lasagne, Henry's favourite.'

'Mine too! I'll be over at 6.' Regina smirked at the enthusiasm and offered a genuine smile when the blonde regained composure and said 'Thank you Madam Mayor, but I wouldn't want to intrude on dinner with your son. What time would be convenient for me to collect the shirt?'

'I'll be home by 5.30 and dinner will be at 6.30 Miss Swan, arrive whenever you'd like.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is almost twice as long as the other two, I had a lot of fun writing it so decided to put it up straight away. I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave reviews letting me know what you think of the story so far. My writing would definitely benefit from a few pointers, I think it tends to get a bit rambly. I'm also not entirely sure where I'm going with this story. I know how it will end but I don't know what's going to happen before I get there so if you've got any ideas of scenes you'd like to see then let me know and I will see what I can do!  
Also, I can only apologise for the fact that some of this is American slang and some is UK slang. I'm trying my best but I'm British through and through so I'm sure there are some things I say that probably sound a little strange to many readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. All my writing is for fun and is non-profit**

Regina watched from her bedroom window as the blonde paced the garden path checking her watch every thirty seconds. Finally as the clock struck its sixth chime Regina heard a knock at the door and smiled to herself. Unwilling to show the blonde that she had been just as impatient for the time to change Regina allowed Henry to answer the door and waited to hear his voice from the bottom of the stairs. 'Mom, it's Miss Swan, something about a shirt?' Regina waited a beat and then walked out of her bedroom and descended the stairs.

'Miss Swan, do come in, if you just give me one moment I will get the shirt for you.'

'Actually Madam Mayor, if the offer's still open I'd like to stay for dinner? I know I'm early but I wasn't going to stay, I was just going to pick up the shirt and leave but then Henry opened the door and the house smells amazing and I haven't eaten since breakfast and I didn't exactly have breakfast anyway so I'm pretty hungry and as I said lasagne is my favourite and it just smells so good.'

Regina smiled again; something that was once a rarity becoming a common feature in her life since the blonde had appeared on her doorstep the night before. 'Of course the offer is still open Miss Swan, let me take your jacket,' as the blonde began to remove her jacket with a grin that warmed Regina's heart Regina called into the house 'Henry we'll need another place setting for dinner.'

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQ**

Once the three of them were settled around the table Regina began to dish the lasagne onto each plate passing the first across to Emma before serving Henry and then herself. Regina watched closely as the blonde took her first bite, her eyes widened as the blonde's slipped shut and she smiled as the blonde emitted a pleased hum. Regina found herself laughing as Henry made an identical sound from the top of the table, a place he had never been allowed to sit before, Regina would usually sit there but this evening she wanted to be opposite their guest.

The trio sat in comfortable silence eating until their plates were almost clean.

'Madam Mayor, this lasagne is so damn good! I think it might be the best thing I've ever tasted.'

'Please, Miss Swan, call me Regina. I'm sure that returning my son, loaning me your shirt and sitting at my table wolfing down my lasagne should at least put us on first name terms? And thank you, I do pride myself on my cooking skills but it's always nice to hear that someone besides us enjoys the food.'

Emma very rarely found herself on first name terms with anyone. While she was in the system very few people bothered to learn names; she was just another child with no parents. Regina's home however made her feel safe, safer than she'd felt in a very long time, so safe in fact that this time it didn't surprise her when she told Regina something very few people knew.

'Well if I'm going to be calling you Regina maybe you should call me Emma, since that's my name. I mean, Miss Swan is my name too and has a rather nice ring to it but I do prefer my name. Emma I mean.'

'Well Emma, can I pour you a glass of wine?' Regina enjoyed the way the name sounded in her mouth, the way it tasted and the way it bounced gently off her lips, she found herself wanting to say it over and over again.

'Can I have one too?' Henry asked as Emma nodded her head in answer to Regina's question.

'No.' Regina replied in the firm but kind manner she kept at all times when telling her son something he already knew. Her heart hurt when she watched his face fall. It didn't matter how many times Regina saw this face, nor how often she knew that her answer was right, there was always a moment as she watched the eyes fall and the forehead furrow that she almost gave her son the answer he wanted.

'Nice try kid!' Emma said as Henry's face dropped 'Only 10 years until your mother will have no choice but to pour you a glass.'

'Ten years!? That's nearly my whole life again. That's so long.' Henry whined.

'You'll have to take it up with the government if you want it to change, and even then what your mom says goes, that's how it works right?'

'That is exactly how it works Emma, and Henry, if I had my say you'd have to wait 20 years before I poured you a glass of wine.'

As Regina stood and turned her back to collect the bottle of wine Emma smirked and stuck her tongue out at Henry.

'Hey!' Henry laughed and stuck his tongue out at her before reaching over with his fork and taking the last mouthful of lasagne from the dish.

'Hey!' Emma snapped playfully as the piece she'd been hoping to eat disappeared into the boy's mouth. When Regina returned to the table with the wine and scalded them with a quiet 'children!' Emma noticed that there was one final piece of lasagne. It was sitting, staring at her from across the table, on Regina's plate. Emma looked to Henry, then to the plate and back to Henry, raising her eyebrow in question. She smirked as Henry gave a slight nod of his head and she swiftly reached out with her fork to snag the final mouthful.

'Hey!' Regina giggled as Emma grinned and placed the fork into her mouth. Regina was surprised by the giggle, it was girlish and high pitched and was a sound that she had not made for a very long time. 'Mom, can Emma stay for film night?'

'I don't know Henry, I think you'd have to ask her yourself don't you?'

'Emma? Would you maybe wanna stay for film night? We're watching Iron Man, it's mine and Mom's favourite!'

Emma smiled, 'If you're sure you don't mind me invading on film night then I'd definitely like to stay, Iron Man is awesome!'

'That's settled then, Henry you go and set the film up, I'll clear the table tonight.'

'Thanks Mom!' Henry got up from his chair and wrapped his mother in a tight hug before running out of the room and up the stairs

Regina stood and began to pick up the dishes but Emma quickly took them out of her hands.

'You cooked, I clean'

'But you're a guest Emma'

'A guest who is clearly intruding on family night, the least I can do is wash the dishes.' Emma walked into the kitchen and began filling the sink before putting the dirty plates in the soapy water.

'You are not intruding, you were invited, but if you insist. At least let me dry up?'

'You really don't give up do you Madam Mayor?' Emma winked 'I guess it makes sense for you to dry since I have no idea where anything goes. So, Iron Man is your favourite movie?'

'It's Henry's favourite movie and if it makes him happy to make me watch it over and over again then that is what I will do.'

'That and Robert Downey Junior is easy on the eye right?' Emma smirked.

'Mmm, something like that…'

Once the pair had finished washing up they walked up the stairs to the family room. Emma was shocked by what she saw; at the back of the room there was a huge sofa that looked like it was made of clouds and marshmallows, on the front wall was the biggest television she had ever seen. In the middle of it all was a table covered in all the snacks anyone could ever need for a film night; chocolate, candy, fizzy drinks and a big bowl of popcorn. Henry came into the room in his pyjamas, with one hand holding a pile of clothes and the other wrapped in a duvet that he was pulling along behind him.

'Mom, I've got your movie pyjamas but I didn't know what to get for Emma so I just grabbed your gym stuff, I hope that's cool?'

'Thank you Henry, I'm sure Emma will be perfectly comfortable in that.'

'Oh no, it's okay, I'll just wear what I'm in now, I'll be fine.'

'Miss Swan, Henry and I have been having Friday film nights since he was 3 years old, we have certain traditions we stick to and since you were so keen to intrude you will follow these traditions. The bathroom is down the hall, now please go and change' Regina stated in the tone she reserved for her mayoral duties, and occasionally for scolding Henry.

'Yeah, come on Emma!' Henry joined in with his mother. 'Those jeans are way too tight to curl up on the sofa in'

'Fine, fine! Give me the clothes, I'll go and change, just don't start the film without me!'

'Wouldn't dream of it Miss Swan'

Emma made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. As she changed she thought about how easy it had been to enjoy dinner with the mayor and her son, there were no awkward pauses, she had managed to keep her foot firmly out of her mouth and now she had been invited to join in a family film night. As a child Emma had never experienced family and as an adult her film nights included herself, a bottle of wine and a tub of Ben and Jerry's. This whole experience was new to her and she was quickly learning that family wasn't as scary as she'd always believed.

When Emma walked back into the family room she saw Henry and Regina already curled up on the sofa, covered by the duvet, animatedly discussing something. Emma cleared her throat and two heads looked up at her. Regina's breath escaped her as she saw how amazing Emma looked in her gym kit.

'Is there room for a little one?' Emma asked.

Regina gave a small smile and lifted the duvet on the other side of Henry, who patted the empty space next to him and leaned forward to grab the popcorn from the table. As Emma took her seat Regina began the film. Henry leaned back onto the sofa, curled his legs up and held the popcorn in his lap where both women could reach it.

'This is going to be awesome!' Henry said

'You say that like you've never seen it before' Regina responded before throwing a piece of popcorn at her son and laughing as he batted it away making it land in Emma's hair.

'This hair is unruly enough as it is without you two filling it with popcorn' Emma laughed and took a handful of popcorn as she settled against the sofa and returned her attention to the film.

The two hours passed quickly, as the film ended Regina was unsurprised that Henry had fallen asleep, what did surprise her though was the exact sight before her. Henry was curled against Emma with his head against her shoulder while Emma's head was resting gently on top of Henry's, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Regina smiled and reached to get her phone from the table, snapping a quick photo before standing to turn off the TV. As the room fell silent Emma awoke.

'I can't believe I fell asleep, the end is the best bit!' Emma whispered, carefully raising Henry's body just enough so that she could stand before laying him gently on the spot that she had just vacated.

'I have no doubt that Henry will want to watch it again soon, maybe you could join us the next time?'

'I'd like that' Emma smiled and collected the pile of clothes that she had left by the door 'I'm just going to get changed and then I'll head back to the B&B. I've had a really lovely time tonight. Thank you both for letting me intrude on family night, it's nice to know I've got at least two friends in town.'

Hearing Emma suggest that the two of them were friends took Regina's breath away for the second time that evening. She found that she wasn't ready for the blonde to leave just yet.

'There is a spare bedroom down the hall if you wanted to stay Emma? You can't very well drive back after the wine, I think we both know how strong my drinks are.'

'Thanks Regina but I already feel like I've overstayed my welcome for this evening, I don't want to push it. Besides, it's not fair on Henry if I intrude on Saturday breakfast as well.'

'Very well Emma' Regina smiled sadly, she had very much hoped that the blonde would join them for breakfast the following morning even if she didn't stay. However Regina didn't very well feel like she could ask now that Emma had made it so clear she wanted to leave. 'I'll just put Henry to bed while you get changed and then I will see you out.'

Regina gently woke Henry and followed him to his room, as he got into bed she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

'Mom?

'Yes Henry?'

'Can Emma stay?'

'Not tonight Henry, maybe someday.'

'It was really fun having her here tonight.'

'It was. Sleep tight sweetheart'

'I love you Mom.'

'I love you too.'

Regina quietly crossed the room and turned out the light, as she pulled the door shut behind her she saw Emma exit the bathroom, they descended the stairs together and Emma took her jacket off the hook.

'Thank you for dinner Regina, it was delicious, and film night was really fun. We should do it again sometime.'

'You're very welcome Emma. Surprisingly enough we have dinner every night and, as you know, Friday is tradition. Please join us whenever you'd like.'

Emma reached to open the door, before she left the house she turned back towards Regina and briefly hugged her, not yet accustomed to how long was appropriate for a hug.

'See you around Madam Mayor.'

'See you around Miss Swan.'

Regina smiled and watched the blonde walk away until she could see her no longer. She then turned back into the house and closed the door. She went upstairs and got into bed where she had the best sleep she'd had in a very long time. A sleep filled with dreams of Emma, Henry and herself, dreams of family games nights and film nights and parents' evenings.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, so this chapter and the next few are sort of filler to get me to where I need to be to continue with the story I'm trying to tell. So, I'm sorry if they seem a bit random and not very well put together, I'm trying my very best to keep it interesting and maintain some sort of character development. Reviews would be very much appreciated, it has been lovely to open my inbox this week and see so many positive messages. In a couple of chapters time there's going to be a time jump because if there isn't this is all going to get very mundane. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Emma had woken to the smell of breakfast at Granny's, after seeing how busy the diner already was at 7am she had decided to go for her run before she ate. Emma was so focused on her thoughts as she ran towards the beach that she didn't notice the person standing before her until she'd nearly run them over.

'Shit, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.'

'That's perfectly alright, I was quite lost in mine also. It's a beautiful morning to be out on the beach.'

'Yes, it is, running on the beach on days like these is one of my favourite things to do, it's why I've always lived near the coast.'

'I must admit, I've never left Storybrooke, it has always been home and the beach is a huge part of my reason for never moving on. I'm Mary Margaret by the way, I teach at the school.'

'Nice to meet you I'm…' This was the point in conversation where Emma would introduce herself as Miss Swan, make small talk for a couple of minutes and move on with her life. However, from the number of already familiar faces she'd seen when she left the diner earlier that morning, she figured she was in the kind of place where she wasn't going to be able to hide her name for long. As she thought about it she realised that it didn't scare her anymore, telling someone her name hadn't caused her world to collapse, in fact it had provided her with a wonderful evening shared with a beautiful family. Maybe opening up wasn't so bad. '…Emma, Emma Swan, I'm new.'

'What a beautiful name' Mary Margaret smiled 'Well Emma Swan, I was just going for breakfast at Granny's, would you like to join me?'

Emma couldn't understand how she had entered a town that was quite so welcoming. Part of her was regretting having never found it before and part of her knew that if she had found it before she would probably never have stayed.

'I'd love to, I was going to eat there yesterday but I barely got a sip of my coffee before I spilled it down the mayor and by that point I was too mortified to sit and eat. Maybe today they'll have forgotten who I am?'

'In Storybrooke? I'm sorry but I doubt it. Anyone who wasn't in the diner yesterday already knows about "the blonde spilling on the mayor." It's the talk of the town.'

Emma held her head in her hands, 'Seriously!?'

Mary Margaret linked her arm through Emma's and the pair began the walk back to Granny's.

'I'm afraid so. I still can't understand how it is that a newcomer to the town spilled her coffee all over the mayor and has lived to tell the tale?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, as the story goes, you spun around and spilled your drink all over one of her immaculate blouses and the first thing she did was smile at you… The only time any of us have seen the mayor smile in public is when she's looking at Henry. Everyone is just confused about how a newbie managed to get a smile out of her by spilling their drink.'

'Wait, are you telling me that Madam Mayor is a stone faced bitch?'

'I wouldn't say stone faced b-, but she doesn't really seem to like anyone in the town, she tolerates those that serve a purpose; Graham, Ruby, me occasionally but other than that she just, well she keeps herself to herself and only talks to people she needs to.'

'I'm a little confused… Are you sure we're talking about the same person? The woman you're talking about sounds like a piece of work. The woman I'm talking about invited me to dinner last night and then allowed me to intrude on her film night with her son and then threw popcorn at me.'

Mary Margaret's mouth dropped open. 'Well, I don't know what it is you're doing but keep doing it, with any luck you'll turn the mayor into someone the town can actually talk to.'

'I'm not doing anything.' Emma got on the defensive, 'I spilled my coffee down her, offered her a shirt as an apology and then happened to be invited for dinner. I did what any good person would.'

'Well maybe that's just it. The mayor has been so bitter since…' Mary Margaret bit her lip. 'She's always been so bitter that no one has ever really tried to be nice to her. Maybe because you're new and know nothing about her, maybe you being nice has put a chip in her armour.'

'The mayor's been bitter since when?' Emma wouldn't usually pry but from what Mary Margaret was saying her new friend had a story and she wanted to know what it was before she managed to upset her.

'It's not my place to say, I shouldn't even have said that much.'

Emma and Mary Margaret arrived outside the diner, Mary Margaret pulled open the door hoping that their arrival would put a stop to this conversation before she said something else that she shouldn't. On hearing the bell above the door ring Ruby waltzed out from the kitchen with menus in hand.

'Hey Rubes, table for two please.'

'Sure thing M and M' Ruby replied with a wink. The two women followed Ruby to their table.

'I'm Ruby by the way, but my friends call me Rubes and if you're hanging out with M and M I'm pretty sure you can call me Rubes. What should I call you?'

'She's Emma, she's the one that spilled the coffee on the mayor.'

'Oh I know what she did M and M, I was just going to spare her the embarrassment.' Mary Margaret flushed 'I'm sure Madam Mayor has already put her in her place, we all saw them disappear upstairs together' Ruby winked again.

'You told me it was dinner and a film, is that what the kids are calling it these days?' Mary Margaret looked amused and horrified at the same time.

'What!? No. Nothing happened, I loaned the mayor a blouse, she told me to drop it by later so I went over, ended up staying for dinner and then _Henry_ invited me to stay for film night.' Emma blew a hair out of her face and picked up her menu.

'Alright Ems, cool it, we're just teasing. Honestly it's just nice to hear the mayor hasn't bitten anyone's head off in the last 48 hours. She was going crazy when Henry went missing. Anyway, what'll it be?'

'The usual please Rubes.'

'I guess I'll have whatever she's having.'

Ruby sauntered her way back to the kitchen as Mary Margaret turned to Emma with an apologetic smile. 'I didn't mean to embarrass you Emma, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, you didn't. I get it, I'm the newbie in a place full of people who know each other and everything that is going on. It's like being in a zoo, being looked at all the time. It's just, it reminds me of another time in my life and I'd rather not be reminded.'

'I can't tell you that you're not going to be looked at, but I can promise you that you've already made at least four friends. You seem like a lovely person and I'm sure the town will get the chance to see that soon enough. How long are you staying?'

Emma was surprised to learn that in less than 48 hours she had made three more friends than she ever had in her life. 'Indefinitely.'

'Have you got a job?'

'Nope, not currently, guess I'd better start looking fairly soon, I can't keep paying Granny's prices on no salary.'

'We've got a spare room? David, my husband and I, you could stay with us? I mean it wouldn't be rent free but I could at least let you off until you find a job?'

'Thanks Mary Margaret, I appreciate it but I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your husband.'

'Is M and M trying to get you into her spare room?' Ruby asked as she put a plate of pancakes down in front of each woman. 'She's been trying to get me in there for ages but Granny needs me here. I'd take it if I were you, it's a great room, it's better than the dingy ones here at the B&B. Her breakfasts aren't as good but she makes a damn good tea, tea for any occasion this woman.' Ruby slung an arm around her friend's shoulder and squeezed lovingly.

'I'll think about it.' Emma said 'I think I'd need to take a look at it first, and meet your husband?' Emma took a bite of her pancakes. 'Damn Ruby, these pancakes are good, they might be one of the best things I've ever tasted.'

'Funny Miss Swan,' a sultry voice came from behind Emma and Mary Margaret's booth 'I could have sworn you told me the same last night?' Regina raised one perfect eyebrow. Ruby nudged Mary Margaret and thrust her hips once. Mary Margaret slapped her friend playfully on the arm and bit her lip to stifle a giggle.

'I – ' Emma started.

'It's true,' Henry's voice saved Emma from attempting to dig herself out of a hole someone else had made for her 'She said Mom's lasagne was the best thing she'd ever tasted.'

Ruby and Mary Margaret ducked their heads and had the decency to look ashamed of themselves for implying what they had while Henry was around.

'Would you mind if we joined you? It's awfully busy in here and I don't like to sit at the bar, it hurts my back.' Ruby looked shocked by the mayor's request but quickly left to grab another set of menus, while Henry scooted in next to Mary Margaret before either woman at the table had a chance to respond. Emma shuffled up to give Regina space to sit down. As Regina took her seat her hand brushed against Emma's and her heart fluttered, she quickly pulled it away in favour of holding the menu that Ruby had just brought her. The mayor could already see that her feelings for the blonde were more than friendly but she didn't want to give this away to her son and Ruby; the two most perceptive people in town.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I've had a rather crazy weekend and haven't exactly been able to keep my emotions in check. I think this rather reflects in some of this chapter. I wasn't quite expecting it to go the way it has but I'm pretty happy with where it went... Hopefully you all will be too!  
Reviews make my mornings brighter and help me to write faster.**

Emma spent Sunday morning sitting in Granny's flicking through the newspaper, when she got to the job section she pulled out a pen and started reading through the ads; cleaner needed, teacher needed, waitress needed, none of them sounded like her cup of tea. Just as she circled the ad for a waitress Ruby brought her over a third coffee with the town sheriff in tow.

'Graham, Emma, Ems this is Graham, he's the sheriff around here and he's looking for a deputy, I'm sure it'd be way more interesting than those ads in the paper!'

'Emma, it's nice to be properly introduced, I know we met the other evening when you returned the mayor's son.' Graham smiled and held out his hand, Emma shook it.

'Nice to meet you sheriff, would you like to join me?'

'Thanks, but I actually need to be heading over to the station. I know this probably seems a bit sudden but we've got a deputy position open at the station. Nobody in Storybrooke wants it because they know too well how difficult it can be to deal with the mayor as a member of the public. None of them want to find out what it's like to work directly beneath her. From what I've seen and heard of you so far you don't seem to have any problems with the mayor, which is surprising but not unwelcome, God knows the mayor could use a friend. If you want to talk more about it please feel free to come by later and we can discuss it.'

Emma just stared blankly at the sheriff who nodded and made his way out of the diner. Never before had Emma been handed a job on a platter like that, she was sure there had to be some kind of catch.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina awoke later than usual on Sunday morning, when she checked the clock she saw that it was already past 8. She sat up and ran her fingers through her short hair before she swung her legs out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Once she was showered and dressed and was looking her perfectly put together self she headed downstairs to find her son clambering across the counters in the kitchen.

'Henry Mills! What on earth do you think you're doing up there?'

Henry turned sheepishly and almost fell from the counter.

'Sorry Mom! I was hungry and I thought you were never going to get ready. I was trying to get the flour down for pancakes.'

Regina couldn't help but smile at her son as she helped him down from the counter.

'Pancakes you say? I'm sure we could manage that.' Henry grinned and wrapped his arms around his mother, nuzzling his head into her side.

'You're the best!'

'As are you dear.' Regina leaned down and kissed her son on the head before ruffling his hair and starting on the pancake batter.

Throughout their breakfast Regina tried hard to listen to Henry's animated voice talking about everything and anything but she found herself lost in her thoughts. She thought about the last time that she had woken late on a Sunday morning, she thought about the eyes that were watching her as she rolled over and realised that she'd slept in for the first time in her life, she thought about the strong arms that held her, the lips that kissed her, and the smile that greeted her at the end of every day. They were happy memories but ones that she spent most of her time trying not to remember because it was just too hard. Regina tried to tune back into her son's chatter but found that he was no longer talking. She looked up at him and smiled at his furrowed brow.

'You were thinking about him again weren't you?' Henry asked quietly, unable to gauge his mother's reaction.

'Yes.' Regina replied simply, taking Henry's plate in the hope that their conversation didn't have to go down the road she could see it approaching. Henry let her take the plate but followed her into the kitchen.

'Tell me about him?' Regina put the dirty plates into the sink and placed both hands on the counter in front of her, she leaned into them and took a deep breath before turning to face her son.

'He was tall, he had dark hair and dark eyes and he loved me. He really, really loved me.'

'And you loved him?'

'And I loved him, more than I had ever loved anything in my life. And he would have loved you, as much as I do, as much as I always have and I always will.' Regina took a shaky breath. 'We both wanted you so badly but for some reason someone out there decided that I was only allowed one man in my life at a time. To get him I had to lose my father and to get you I had to lose him, but I would never ever change that because I have never loved anything in my life as much as I love you. You mustn't forget that.' Regina wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

'If you had the choice you would choose me?' Henry's forehead was creased with worry.

'Without a doubt, every single time. If I ever lost you I wouldn't be able to carry on. You are the only man I need in my life. I love you Henry.'

'I love you too Mom and I'm sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for.'

'I worried you when I missed my stop the other day. You thought I wasn't coming home. You thought you'd lost your favourite man.'

'I knew you'd come back to me. I will continue to give thanks to Emma every day for bringing you home to me.'

'Can we invite her back for dinner?'

'Soon, but not today, today we are going to do our favourite Sunday things.'

Henry grinned and wrapped his arms around his mother once again. She hugged him back just as tightly and smiled down at him, ever thankful that she had him in her life.'

The phone rang ruining their perfect moment. Henry ran to answer it.

'Mills residence, Henry speaking, who is it please?' Regina smiled as Henry waited for a response 'Oh hi Graham, yeah she's right here.' Henry handed Regina the phone.

'Sheriff, I thought that we had discussed that on Sundays I am not to be disturbed?' Regina mimed brushing her teeth to Henry who quickly ran up the stairs. 'You have? Well who is it? An interesting choice considering how little we know about her but I can't say that I object. She wants to start immediately? Okay, well I can't come into the station because Sundays are mine and Henry's day. That won't be changing, no matter the importance. Bring her by this afternoon and we can sort out the paperwork. Goodbye Sheriff.' Regina clasped the phone to her chest and smiled. Emma Swan was soon to be the new deputy of the town, as mayor it would be necessary for Regina to bring the new deputy up to date on all goings on in the town. Emma and Regina were going to have to spend a lot more time together.

Henry came racing back down the stairs. 'What did Graham want?'

'He's found a new deputy. It turns out Emma will be coming over after all.'

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma had practically sprinted out of the diner after Graham, catching up with him just as he reached the station. She told him all about her time in the police force as she had travelled from place to place and he had given her the job on the spot.

'I'll have to ring the mayor and just make sure she's okay with this decision. She's not very good with new people.' Graham had warned.

'Trust me, she'll be okay with me.'

Graham's conversation with the mayor had been short and to the point. 'Henry, it's Graham, is your mom there? I'm sorry Regina I know but this was important. I've found a new deputy. Emma Swan.' Graham paused and inhaled a nervous breath. 'Yes I think she'd like to start as soon as possible' Graham raised an eyebrow at Emma who simply nodded. 'Okay Madam Mayor, we'll be over at two. Goodbye. Well Emma, it seems you were right, the mayor has taken quite a shine to you and had no complaints, we'll go over there later to sort the paperwork.'

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

By the time Emma and Graham arrived at the mayoral mansion Emma had already managed to meet with David and Mary Margaret and now had a place to stay that wasn't the B&B. All she needed now was for her new friend to allow her to become deputy and her life for the next few months would be set. Emma was surprised by how she seemed to have landed on her feet in Storybrooke. Never in her life had anything come so easily. It was nice to feel that things were finally coming together.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So...I may have got a little carried away... I hope you guys don't mind the length. I was going to cut the chapter in half but just couldn't find a break I was happy with so it's all here. Reviews are welcome! Enjoy :)**

It had been just over two weeks since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke and she and Regina had fallen into a routine. In order to make sure the new deputy knew everything that she needed to know about the town before starting her new job Regina and Emma had agreed to meet at Granny's the morning after Emma got the job. They had then come to an unspoken agreement that they would meet every morning for breakfast after Regina had dropped Henry off at school. This morning however Emma had been waiting for Regina for an hour and she still hadn't arrived. After Emma had checked the clock for the fifteenth time Ruby joined her at the table.

'Hey Ems, where's your girlfriend?'

'I don't know,' Emma shrugged, 'and she's not my girlfriend.'

'You could have fooled me; you've had breakfast here together every day for the last two weeks.'

'That's not true; we don't eat here at the weekends.'

'That's because you go to Regina's. Henry gets a lie in, Regina makes better pancakes than Granny and better coffee than M and M.'

'You're too perceptive for your own good Rubes. Anyway, that doesn't make her my girlfriend, we just enjoy each other's company and yeah, she makes really good pancakes. The best pancakes I've ever tasted.'

'Okay Ems, whatever you say. Anyway, I've brought you another drink. I've put it in a to-go cup because your job started 10 minutes ago. You probably want to get over there, you know Graham doesn't like it when you're late for work.'

'Yeah only because if I'm not there he doesn't have anyone to complain to about how little there is to do.'

'Come on Ems, you've got to go to work. Regina's probably just bored of your face and decided to head straight to the office.' Ruby winked as Emma got up from the table ready to leave the diner.

'Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence Rubes.' Emma stuck her tongue out at her friend and grabbed her coffee before heading out to work.

Just as Emma sat at her desk ready to start yet another monotonous day of filling in paperwork and waiting for the phone to ring she got a text from Regina.

**R: So sorry I couldn't make it this morning. Henry's been really sick since you left yesterday so I didn't take him into school today. I'll make it up to you.**

Emma smiled at the thought of Regina feeling bad for standing her up. Not that it was a date or that it had even been arranged but she'd gotten so used to her morning coffee with the brunette that she had missed her company that morning.

**E: Oh no :( I hope he's doing okay. I was beginning to think you'd got bored of me.**

Emma hit send, logged into her laptop and got started with today's batch of paperwork. She was always surprised by how much there was to do considering how little seemed to happen in the town. It was half an hour before Emma got a reply.

**R: I could never get bored of you dear. Surely the last two weeks of breakfast are proof of that? Henry's doing fine, he's resting now. If he's better by lunch time I might take him in for the afternoon.**

'What are you grinning about deputy?' Graham had looked up from his desk just as Emma had read the text from Regina. Emma slammed her phone down on the desk and continued typing.

'Oh nothing, just happy to once again be in your company.'

'I know that's a lie but it's nice to think you enjoy my company even if I know you'd rather be in someone else's. It's nice to have someone else in the office; you have no idea how boring it used to get when it was just me.'

'I'm sure I can imagine! Did you used to hear from the mayor much?'

'Oh yeah, she was constantly breathing down my neck waiting for me to get things done to her satisfaction. I mean that both literally and metaphorically.'

'Oh God! Too much information sheriff!' Emma shook her head and tossed a ball of paper at Graham.

'I didn't mean it like that!' Emma raised an eyebrow at him. 'Okay so I did, she never really seemed like she wanted me there though. It was just something we both needed.'

'Seriously!? I am not having this conversation with you.'

Graham rolled his eyes. 'I'm just trying to make sure you know that you wouldn't be stealing my girl.'

'Why does everyone seem to think there is something going on between me and Regina?'

'Mainly because we've never known Regina to talk to anybody as much as she talks to you, not even Henry. I'm sorry if you think we've jumped to conclusions. I know we don't know you but we know her and we know what she's like.'

'You know Graham I really don't think you do. Any of you. You all seem to have these big ass assumptions about the mayor but so far what you say and what she does don't add up.'

'Hey, come on Ems, I was just making conversation. No need to get so defensive, but if I'm upsetting you that much you can go back to your conversation with the mayor.' Graham looked down at Emma's phone and raised an eyebrow as Emma threw another ball of paper at him.

**E: I guess I'm just used to people getting bored of me is all! I'm glad to hear he's resting up, if you take him to school later do you maybe want to go for lunch or something after?**

The response was immediate this time.

**R: I'll let you know.**

Emma frowned at the bluntness of the text but tried not to let it get to her. Regina had already told her she wasn't bored, she needed to learn that people in this town were very different from anyone else she had ever met. They cared and they wouldn't leave her on the side lines. Emma's phone buzzed again, this time it was from Mary Margaret.

**MM: Ruby told me you got stood up this morning. Hope you're okay. We're having a girls' night tonight if you want to join us?**

Emma huffed, what was it with people in this town. Were two women not allowed to be friends? It was like being back at school, when talking to a guy meant you liked him.

**E: I wasn't stood up. Our breakfasts have never been a formal arrangement. Henry is sick so she's had to stay at home. I'm definitely up for a girls' night. It's been a while. Who else will be joining us?**

Emma drummed her fingers against the desk as she waited for a response, just as she was about to go back to work her phone buzzed

**MM: It'll be you, me, Ruby, Belle, Ashley and Kathryn.**

**E: So, you're not inviting Regina?**

**MM: It's not that we're not inviting her. We just don't know her well enough to ask. We'd like to get to know her though.**

**E: You guys are so not subtle. I will ask Regina if she'd like to join us for girls' night.**

Once Mary Margaret received Emma's text she sent a message straight to Ruby.

**MM: Phase one complete. I'm pretty sure she's onto us though.**

**Ru: That's the point. Onto phase two.**

**MM: Which is?**

**Ru: Well we know Regina won't come out with us because of Henry so we get a few beers in Emma, maybe some tequila and at roughly 2am I'm pretty certain Regina will be getting a drunk dial off of everybody's favourite blonde.**

**MM: And if it doesn't work?**

**Ru: Then we try Operation Swan Queen.**

At lunchtime there was a sharp rap on the door of the station, Graham got up to answer it, Emma leaned back in her chair to hear what was going on.

'Ah Madam Mayor, how can I help you?'

'Sheriff, is your deputy busy? I've got a couple of things I'd like to discuss with her.' Emma got up and stood behind Graham at the door.

'Nope, not busy, how can I help Madam Mayor?'

'Like I say, just a couple of things to discuss, shall we go to the diner for lunch?' Regina quirked one side of her mouth into a smile.

'Sure, let me just grab my jacket. I'm sure Graham can survive without his deputy for a while.' Graham nodded at Emma and returned to his desk. Once Emma had got her jacket she followed Regina out of the station and fell into step beside her on the walk to Granny's.

'I take it you took Henry back to school?'

'Yeah, by lunchtime he was bouncing off the walls, there was no way I was keeping at home with me when he had that much energy!'

'You'd have thought the kid would have learned that if he wants a day at home he's got to keep the hyperactivity on the down low until you're out of the room!' Emma laughed and nudged Regina with her elbow.

'One would have thought so yes.'

'Did you miss me?'

'What?'

'This morning? Did you miss me? I missed you; I missed our breakfast and our talks about the town and all its residents.' Regina smiled and linked her arm through Emma's.

'I would have thought my missing you was obvious, I'm here aren't I?'

'That you are.'

Granny watched as Regina and Emma entered the diner arm in arm, 'Who'd have thought the mayor and the deputy would be best friends?'

Ruby scoffed, 'Come on Granny, they're not friends!'

'Ruby, are you completely blind?'

'No Grandmother, I think that you're the blind one. It's quite clear that they're in love with each other, Regina just doesn't have the guts to admit her feelings and Emma doesn't yet understand that what she feels for Regina is not friendship. I think that we in Storybrooke are the first friends she's ever had, and it's a friend's job to make their friend realise that they're in love with the mayor. That's what girls' night is about!'

'Whatever you say dear. Do you think maybe you ought to show our guests to their seat?' Regina and Emma had already made their way over to what had become their booth but Ruby caught up with them to give them their menus just as they sat down.

'Hey girls! Pretty late in the day for you isn't it? We missed you this morning Madam Mayor.' Ruby threw Emma a wink as she put the menus in front of each woman.

'I know you find it difficult to go too long without seeing my face Miss Lucas so I thought I ought to come in and let you know I'm still alive.' Emma smirked at Regina as Ruby stuck her tongue out.

'Well, I'm glad to see you back Regina. I'll leave you girls to decide what you want. Don't take too long over it.' Ruby walked back to behind the bar and leaned against it, folding napkins as she watched Emma and Regina talk.

'Well she seems awfully chipper this afternoon!' Regina stated with a smirk as she picked up her menu, perusing over the options even though she knew them by heart.

'Oh Madam Mayor, you know how your townspeople miss you when you're gone, she's obviously just glad to have you back. So, if you haven't been into the office yet this morning you won't be aware that-'

'Miss Swan, I was hoping that today we could maybe talk about normal people things? Friend things? We've known each other two weeks and I feel as if you know everything there is to know about all the townspeople but neither of us know very much about each other.'

'Oh, sure, I guess we could talk about ourselves.' Regina could tell from the worried expression on Emma's face that she wasn't very good at talking about herself; that she probably hadn't spoken about herself to anyone in a very long time.

'How about we play 20 questions?' Emma asked.

'Okay, 10 questions each, we can start off easy but each question has to be harder than the last.' Regina was nervous about what exactly this conversation would bring to light. She'd hoped she'd been subtle enough with her feelings.

'And we have to tell the truth. No matter what.' Emma realised that this could get out of hand but her comfort around Regina meant that she wasn't worried about whether or not she would up and leave if she heard an answer she didn't like.

'So ladies what'll it be?' Ruby had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation and wanted to interrupt before the two women got into their little game. She wasn't sure how much either of them would tell the other but she sure as hell didn't want to be the reason that either of them lost confidence.

'Grilled cheese and a hot chocolate please Rubes.'

'I'll have a salad and a coffee.'

'Salad!?' Emma looked at the mayor incredulously 'I think we'll have to get some fries to share then.'

'I'm fine with just the salad Miss Swan.'

'I really don't think you are Madam Mayor. I'm getting the fries anyway. You know that once they're on the table you'll eat them.'

Ruby wrote down the order and left the women to their argument about fries.

'Why do you do that Regina? When we ordered pizza the other night you said you didn't want fries but then ate half of Henry's and a good amount of mine. It doesn't make sense woman.'

'Interesting first question Emma.' Regina smiled as Emma slapped her hand against her forehead 'I do it because, for some unknown reason, everything tastes better when it belongs to somebody else.'

'I can't argue with that. Your go.'

'Where did you grow up?' Regina was shocked and mildly concerned when she saw the fear flash across Emma's eyes as they widened at her question.

'Ha! Starting with the tough ones I see.'

'I wasn't aware that it was tough. Let me think of an easier one.'

'No, Regina, it's fine. It's only tough because I never talk about it and that's the point of this game, getting us to talk about stuff. I grew up all over the place, I was a foster kid, I was in the system and I never got out. I moved to more places than I'd care to remember. That's why I don't stay in one place for long, I've never had reason to.'

'Emma, I'm sorry, I didn't-'

'Regina, it's fine! You didn't know, and how could you have, it's not like I've ever spoken about it. The first time in my life I've mentioned it to anyone was when that thing about family slipped out when I dropped back Henry back.' Regina knew exactly what thing Emma was talking about, she'd run the phrase over in her head enough times. _'I wanted to know what home looks like.' _Since that night Regina had wanted to be the one to teach her.

'How often do you see your parents?' Emma asked, trying to change the subject. Regina laughed, clearly they both had rather a lot of baggage and this game wasn't going to be the easy 'getting to know you' session they had imagined.

'Never. My father died when I was fifteen and my mother disowned me when I got married.'

'I'm sorry to hear about your father, and your mother, well if I'm honest she sounds like a bitch. I don't understand why anyone would give you up. You were married?'

'Ah, ah, Miss Swan, it's my turn, your question can wait.' As she said this Ruby reluctantly brought their food over, she could see that 20 questions was going well and she didn't want to have to disturb it but Granny had been breathing down her neck about getting orders out.

'Thanks Rubes it smells great.'

'Yes Miss Lucas, it looks wonderful as ever, please congratulate your grandmother for me.'

'Where have you seen the faraway look?'

Emma looked up at the brunette with a confused expression.

'When you dropped Henry off, you said you knew he had a family because he didn't have a faraway look in his eye that you had seen so many times.' Regina registered the expression on Emma's face; it was halfway between a lost puppy and a deer in headlights. 'Where had you seen the look Emma?' Regina asked her question again, gently this time as she could see she was bringing up painful memories. This wasn't quite the way either woman had expected this game to go but neither had backed down yet, Regina hoped that Emma wasn't about to start.

Emma took a bite from her grilled cheese and chewed it slowly, trying to give herself as much time as possible before she had to answer the question.

'In the mirror.' Emma dropped her eyes to the table and rubbed her arm with her hand as she tried to formulate the rest of her answer. 'Like I said, no one wanted to keep me; my own parents didn't even want me. I knew Henry was just a boy who was lost and not a lost boy because looking at him wasn't like looking in the mirror. I'm a lost girl Regina, I always have been, my whole life fits into a single bag and unlike most people I can remember all of my happy memories. I can remember them all because I can count them all on one hand. Damn it, two of them have been since I met you. I see the faraway look that I couldn't see in Henry every time I look at myself. Every damn day I have to remember that nobody wanted me.' Emma raised a hand to her face to wipe a stray tear away before she took another bite out of her grilled cheese. Regina was filled with conflicted emotions about Emma's answer. Her heart broke for the blonde as she told of how she'd always felt unwanted but it leapt as she learned that two of her happy memories had happened since arriving in Storybrooke. She knew that the blonde had already made a lot of friends here but she hoped that at least one of those memories involved her.

Regina wanted to reach out and take the woman's hand and tell her that everything was going to be okay but it was too far away. Instead she did something that she had not done for 11 years; she carefully crossed her legs under the table and ever so gently ran her foot up Emma's leg. She knew that this move would usually be considered intimate and she supposed that even in this moment it was, but it was meant to be a gesture of support and strength, it didn't mean anything else. At least, it hadn't meant anything else until the blonde didn't pull her leg away.

'When were you married?'

'I got married fourteen years ago, long before Henry was born, we were young and in love and had been for ten years. He came into my life just after my father died and he helped me through everything. We got married when I was 22 and spent the next two years trying for a baby but it just wouldn't happen, it couldn't happen, even though we tried everything.'

'So-'

'Henry's adopted. Someone out there got pregnant and decided they didn't want it. Their unwillingness to look after a child they brought into the world irresponsibly is the only reason that I have one. Sometimes I think that the world isn't a fair place. It isn't fair that there are people out there who can get pregnant so easily and just throw it away. Who could just give up a child like that?' Regina looked up from her rant to see tears streaming down the blonde woman's cheeks.

'Emma, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think, you know exactly how it feels and-' Regina didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

'They might have wanted him.'

'What?'

'His mother, she might have wanted him. She might have thought that he would be the one thing that she could get right. The thing that would stop her from doing everything wrong. Maybe she wanted him and then found herself thrown in jail, abandoned by the person she thought she loved, maybe she realised at that moment that she couldn't look after him. She couldn't give him what he needed, would never be able to give him what he wanted. How can an ex-convict give a baby the life they deserve? There is every chance she wanted him. Don't do that to her, don't turn her into a bad person. You have no idea what was in her head, you don't know the circumstances behind her giving up that baby.'

'Emma, I'm sorry, I didn't know.'

'How could you have?' Emma snapped 'You have nothing to be sorry for Regina, it's just another thing you didn't know about me, but now you do. And it's your choice. Question number four. Can you be friends with an orphaned ex-convict who gave up a baby and doesn't spend any longer than six months in a single place?' Emma looked Regina straight in the eyes as she asked her next question. Regina's heart broke as she watched the tears streaming thick and fast down the woman's face. Regina slid out of the booth and stood. As she did so Emma closed her eyes and buried her head in her arms, unable to watch the one person she had opened up to walk away. Regina however simply stepped to the other side of the table and slid into the booth next to Emma. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim figure, cradling Emma's head against her as the woman's sobs wracked her body. Emma had never let herself cry for her son, she had never let herself cry for her horrible childhood, she had never let herself cry for getting thrown in jail. As Emma smelled the perfume of the woman rocking her she realised that for once someone had chosen her. Regina hadn't walked away. As this realisation hit her Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and allowed herself to cry. For the first time in 28 years she was able to let out her feelings without fear of being punished. The two stayed curled around each other in this manner until Emma had cried herself dry. Ruby looked on, unsure what exactly had happened but realising that there was a lot about this blonde that nobody knew and that perhaps Henry's Operation Swan Queen would work a lot better than girls' night. When Emma was sure she was done crying she looked up at Regina and those beautiful green eyes, red rimmed from crying, but still shimmering with unshed tears stole not just her breath but her heart. She brushed a stray tear away from Emma's face, kissed her on the top of her head and whispered 'I'm sorry' into her hair.

'You've got to stop saying that'

'I'm-'

'I know,' Emma smiled. 'Can we go? I need to sort this' Emma indicated her face 'out before I go back to work.'

'Are you sure you want to go back? I'm sure Graham wouldn't mind if you took the afternoon off. I've got the rest of the day off anyway; we could go for a walk?'

'I'd like that.' Emma stood and took her wallet from her pocket but before she could open it Regina had put money on the table.

'My treat.' Emma smiled her thanks, waved Ruby goodbye and walked out of the diner. As Regina joined her she linked their arms together again and started walking towards the beach.

'It's your go, if you still want to play?'

'Oh, I wasn't sure you'd want to after… Well, that.'

'I wasn't either but I trust you Regina.'

Regina looked at Emma and smiled, she gently laced her fingers through Emma's and asked 'What happened to him?'

'He set me up. He told me he loved me, that we'd start a life together, the three of us. Then he found out that they were after him, they finally caught up with him and he let me take the fall. He knew about the baby and he let me go to jail. I was 17 years old.' Regina felt Emma's fingers tense in hers as her other hand formed a fist. She could feel the other woman's anger coursing through her own veins.

'I can't believe he let you go through that on your own.'

'Neither could I. What happened to your husband?'

'Car accident. Almost 12 years ago, he was killed on impact. All I was left with was the scar on my lip. As if living without him wasn't bad enough, I look at myself in the mirror and remember every fucking day that I made it and he didn't.'

'12 years ago? Henry-'

'I got the call 2 days after the accident. The baby was born.' We were parents. Well… I was a parent. He missed it by two days. He'd wanted to be a father all his life and he missed his son by two days. I nearly changed my mind. I nearly told them to give him to somebody else. But then I realised, I realised that if I was on my own I wouldn't survive. I put all my pain away and turned it into love for my son. For Henry.'

Emma turned to Regina and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a tight hug as tears slid down the brunette's face.

'Maybe we should carry this on another time?' Emma asked 'I think we've both cried enough for one day, don't you?' Regina nodded into Emma's shoulder.

**A/N: Okay, so Henry is the child Emma gave up for adoption (obviously everyone who watches OUAT probably had this figured out already, just clarifying that I haven't gone that AU) I don't think I'm going to formally include it in the story though. I wanted to fit it into this chapter but it just didn't feel appropriate. Also, I ****_promise_**** that Emma is going to realise how she feels soon! I've got it all planned it's just going to take a little more building up. Don't forget our girl has been through hell and high water, she doesn't find loving easy.  
Please send me reviews, they make my day better and my fingers type faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma and Mary Margaret arrived at Ruby's at 9pm on the dot. Emma was wearing a short, figure-hugging pink dress with black heels while Mary Margaret was in a black skater skirt with a blue blouse.

'Shit Emma! You look hot!' were the words that greeted the women as Ruby opened the door to her home. 'After all the jeans and vests I did not know you could dress like that!' Ruby's eyes raked up and down Emma's body.

'Careful Ruby, if you're not careful I might think you're flirting with me.' Emma winked 'Thanks though, I don't get dressed up often so thought I might as well go all out.' Ruby wrapped an arm around each woman and guided them into the house.

'M and M, you look good too, I mean you look married but you make it look good.'

Mary Margaret slaps her friend playfully on the arm. 'That's because I am married idiot! Anyway, at least I'm dressed.' Her eyes trace disapprovingly up and down Ruby's ensemble; short shorts, heels and a crop top.

'Hey come on Mary Margaret, Rubes looks great, and you know she's after that guy.'

'Which guy?'

'Oh, I don't know, whichever one she decided to like this week.' Emma threw a wink over her shoulder to Ruby. 'I'd like to think she knows by now that she has enough of a personality not to need to dress like that but' Emma turns her attention to Ruby 'if that's how you feel comfortable then we're okay with that. Aren't we Mary Margaret?' Mary Margaret ducked her head, feeling ashamed that someone she had known for barely two weeks seemed to understand her best friend better than she did.

'Yes we are, I'm sorry Rubes, you look great.'

'Where are the others?' Emma asked just as there was a knock at the door.

'Sounds like they just got here' Ruby opened the door to Ashley, Kathryn and Belle who were all dressed similarly to Ruby and Emma. Only Emma noticed as Mary Margaret popped a button on her blouse. She wrapped an arm around her friend and whispered 'You look great,' Mary Margaret leaned into her in thanks before they returned their attention to the other women who were discussing what drinking games they should play to get girls' night started.

'Never have I ever?' Ruby suggested.

A unanimous yes resounded from the other girls in the room. Ruby grabbed everyone a beer.

'Let's get started! Never have I ever fancied a girl.' Ruby stated, she, Emma and Belle all raised their bottles and clinked them together before taking a long swig. A knowing glance passed between Ruby and Mary Margaret as Emma swallowed.

'Never have I ever kissed a girl' Belle stated nervously flicking her eyes over to Ruby. This time it was Emma and Mary Margaret who shared a look. Emma and Ruby raised their drinks to their lips once again.

The game continued in a similar fashion for over an hour, the beers turned into tequila and everyone was more than a little drunk. Mary Margaret was the most drunk of all of them and it was she that asked the question that she and Ruby had been waiting all night to get to.

'Never have I ever wanted to kiss the mayor.' Everybody's glasses remained firmly on the floor. Kathryn laughed awkwardly as Mary Margaret and Ruby shared a confused glance.

'Great way to end the game M and M,' Emma laughs, 'On that note, shall we make our way to the streets of Storybrooke?'

Four of the six girls giggled their way out of Ruby's home. Mary Margaret and Ruby hung back to discuss Emma not drinking on the final question.

'Maybe we were wrong?' Mary Margaret asked.

'M and M, you can be so naïve sometimes. We are most definitely not wrong, Emma just hasn't worked it out yet. She's got some pretty high walls and I'm guessing they're there because someone hurt her in the past. She doesn't know that she likes Regina because she's forgotten what the difference is between love and friendship. To be honest, she may not ever have known.'

Mary Margaret looked sad for her friend, 'So what are we going to do?'

'I think that for tonight we're just going to have to give it up, we'll enjoy our night and from tomorrow we'll start on Operation Swan Queen.'

Mary Margaret linked her arm through Ruby's 'We'd better catch the others up then!' Both girls started chasing the others down the street, when they finally caught up with them they'd nearly reached The Rabbit Hole.

The six girls danced until their feet hurt, Ruby and Belle spent the night getting closer and closer to one another until they finally found a corner together and got lost in the feeling of the other. Emma and Mary Margaret shared a smile knowing that Ruby had waited for this for a very long time and that her dressing up had not been for men at all. Emma stifled a yawn and suggested to Mary Margaret, Ashley and Kathryn that it was time to head home. Ashley tapped Ruby on the shoulder to let them know they were leaving and smiled as Ruby grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her out of The Rabbit Hole after the rest of the girls. As they said their goodbyes Emma pulled Ashley into a hug but quickly pushed her away again, she did the same with Kathryn, Belle and Ruby. Finally she pulled Mary Margaret into a hug, she rubbed her hands up and down the woman's back but also pushed her away sighing in frustration.

'Not that we don't enjoy hugs Emma, but what the hell was that!?' Ruby asked, slurring her words slightly.

'I just needed a hug.'

'Well you got five but you didn't seem too happy about any of them.' Emma shrugged her shoulders and pulled Mary Margaret off in the direction of home.

'I guess we're off then girls,' Mary Margaret said with a laugh as she allowed herself to be pulled home by Emma.

Once they arrived at Mary Margaret's Emma flopped onto her bed, still wearing her dress and attempted to get some sleep. She soon realised that her attempts were in vain.

It was exactly 2am when Regina was pulled from her dreams by the buzzing of her phone. She moved her hand blindly to the bedside table and slid across the phone to answer the call without checking who it was.

'Hello?' Regina's voice was laced with sleep.

'Regiiiiinnnaaaaaaaa' Emma slurred.

'Emma, it's 2am, are you okay?'

'No.' Emma pouted at the phone. Regina sat a little straighter in bed.

'What's wrong?' Regina asked as she ran a hand through her hair. What could possibly be so wrong with the blonde at two in the morning when she'd just been out for a night with the girls? Regina started to panic as the other end of the phone remained silent. Finally she heard Emma let out a breath.

'I need a hug.'

'What?' Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she realised that this call was simply a drunk dial.

'A hug, I need one.'

'Miss Swan you are drunk, and on a work night no less. I'm sure Mary Margaret will give you a hug, she's like that.' Regina's mind reflected back to a different time when she and the petite brunette had not got along, to a time after Daniel and before Emma when Regina didn't get along with anyone. A pang of guilt passed through Regina as she remembered how the woman had tried to give her a hug and Regina had simply pushed her away.

'No, I tried her, and Ruby, and Kathryn, and Belle, and Ashley. They didn't fit me. Or I didn't fit them. I don't know.'

'Emma what are you babbling about?'

'You fit me.'

'What!?' Regina couldn't keep the smile out of her voice, but she hoped the blonde couldn't hear it.

'We hugged earlier, twice in fact. And we've hugged a few other times, after dinners and film nights and stuff. I know that you fit. I need a hug or I won't be able to sleep.'

Regina felt her heart skip as she realised what the blonde was asking. She knew the other woman was drunk however and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. She wasn't ready to let her heart be broken again. 'Emma I am not coming over there to hug you. Even Henry doesn't need tucking in anymore.'

'Fine.' That pang of guilt rushed through Regina again as she realised she had upset the blonde; the last thing she had wanted to do.

'Oh Emma, don't be upset.'

'I'm not upset. I'm coming over.'

It was almost an hour later when Regina heard the knocking on her front door. She walked carefully down the stairs and opened the door to see Emma in a skin tight pink dress with killer heels that made her legs look even longer than usual. It took a minute for Regina to realise that the blonde was shivering. She stepped aside and let the blonde into the house before shutting and locking the door behind her.

'I was beginning to think that the alcohol had finally hit you and you'd fallen asleep. How did it take so long to get here? It's only a twenty minute walk!'

'My legs wouldn't go straight.' Emma dropped her head and her long hair hid her face.

'How much did you drink?'

'Ummm… A couple of beers and too much tequila.' Emma looked up at Regina 'I still need a hug. Please can I have a hug?' Emma walked towards Regina and attempted to wrap her arms around the brunette.

'Emma you're freezing. Come upstairs, I'll find you some warmer clothes. You're going to catch a death if you stay dressed like that much longer.'

Emma huffed, folded her arms and stayed planted to the spot, her lips in a pout. Regina looked around from the bottom of the stairs and found herself wanting to kiss that stupid look off that stupid face. More than anything she wanted to wrap her arms around the woman, but she knew she needed to be careful. For her sake and Emma's. She wasn't entirely sure that she'd be able to let go if she hugged Emma in that moment, not with her dressed like that.

'Let me give you some other clothes and then we can talk about that hug.' Emma grinned and followed Regina up the stairs.

Regina handed Emma some silk pyjamas, green ones that matched the blouse she borrowed from the woman when she first arrived in Storybrooke. Emma disappeared into the bathroom and quickly came back now wrapped in pyjamas. Her messed hair and slightly smudged make up had Regina wondering if this was what Emma looked like when she woke up in the morning. She tried to push the image to the back of her mind but found it nigh on impossible when the image was basically standing right in front of her.

'Now will you hug me?'

Regina opened her arms and Emma practically ran into the embrace nearly barrelling the two onto the bed. As Regina's arms wrapped around Emma's neck the blonde hummed happily into the brunette's hair. 'This is better. You fit.' Regina smiled and couldn't stop herself from stroking her hand through blonde curls, hardly believing that this was happening. She knew Emma was drunk and clearly just needed comfort but Regina would take what she could get.

'The guest bedroom is made up if you want to stay dear? You can't go all the way back to Mary Margaret's now.' Emma nodded.

'Okay, let me find you a toothbrush.' Regina extricated herself from the blonde's grasp and disappeared into the master bathroom. When she returned Regina found Emma asleep in the spot she had vacated when the blonde had finally arrived on her doorstep. Regina argued with herself for a couple of minutes, unsure whether she should leave the blonde there and sleep in the guest room herself or if she could just get into bed next to her.

'Friends can share beds.' She muttered as she made her decision and walked around to the other side of the bed. She lifted the duvet and slid in, careful not to move the bed too much or to get too close to the blonde.

Regina lay there for several minutes listening to the quiet sound of Emma's breathing; she had just begun to relax into sleep when the blonde rolled over. Regina's breath hitched as she felt a strong arm settle on her abdomen, she tried to roll away, unsure of exactly how she felt about this position. More than anything she wanted to cuddle up to the blonde but she knew Emma was drunk and that this behaviour was most likely a result of that. She tried to ignore the nagging in her mind that told her that drunk actions speak sober thoughts. As she rolled however the arm simply wrapped itself more firmly around her and she felt the blonde settle into her back. As blonde hair spilled over her shoulder Regina realised that Emma had nestled her head into her neck. Regina decided in that moment to simply accept the comfort now and deal with the consequences when they occurred. She moved her arm down to rest over Emma's and held her close, intertwining their fingers for the second time that day.

'Good night Emma' Regina whispered into the darkness.

'Night Gina, you're the best. You fit. We fit.'

'Yes, we do' Regina smiled and drifted into a happy sleep.

**A/N: So drunk Emma seems to be a little closer to realising her feelings than sober Emma but she's still not quite there. Someone is going to give her a push in the right direction soon! **

**Reviews feed my overworked brain!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is, the chapter that most of you have been waiting for. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Please send me reviews. I really love to hear what you guys think. **

Emma refused to open her eyes as she awoke because she could already feel her head pounding and didn't want the light to make it worse. As she lay there breathing carefully, trying to ease the headache and the nausea, she became acutely aware that there was warmth next to her. She moved towards it in the hope it might ease her back into sleep. As she moved towards it however she became aware of another feeling; her arm was draped over whatever was keeping her bed so much more cosy than normal and there was a rhythmic tickling against her chest. Emma slowly opened her eyes trying to come to terms with the unexpected feelings. She wasn't entirely sure what she'd thought she'd see but she certainly hadn't anticipated the head of a sleeping brunette tucked against her chest. As the realisation of who she was cuddled up to hit her she opened her eyes wide and looked about the room. She realised she was not in her room at David and Mary Margaret's. She recognised the room as if from a dream. She pulled away from the brunette sleeping next to her and lay on her back trying desperately to piece together the previous night. As Emma pulled away Regina whimpered at the loss of contact but quickly settled back into the slow breathing of someone who would sleep for a while longer. Emma tried to calmly trawl through her memories but the only thing going through her head, repeating like a mantra was: 'Why the fuck am I in Regina's bed? What the shit happened last night?'

Emma looked to the bedside table and saw her phone, she unlocked it and was welcomed by thirteen missed calls from Mary Margaret, all received between six and seven o'clock that morning. It was now 7.04. Emma slowly pushed herself out of the bed, trying her utmost not to disturb Regina. As she looked down at the silk pyjamas she was wearing she breathed a sigh of relief as a piece of the puzzle clicked into place. She remembered Regina handing her the pyjamas, but she still couldn't remember the events that led up to her getting here or the events that followed. Emma crept into the hallway and dialled Mary Margaret's number. She picked up on the first ring.

'Emma! Where are you!?'

'Umm… I'm at Regina's.'

'Oh…' Mary Margaret smiled and fell silent.

'Do you know how I got here?'

'What?'

'I had way too much to drink last night, I'm having trouble piecing everything back together and I have no fucking clue how I got here. Or, more to the point, why I got here.'

'Oh,' Mary Margaret sounded slightly disheartened 'well, you came back with me and went straight to bed. David thought he heard you talking to someone at around 2am though.'

'Right… Umm, I guess I should check my call history then?'

'Emma, I'm pretty sure you can work out who you rang?'

'Well yeah, I guess it's kind of obvious who I spoke to. I just don't know whether I rang her or she rang me…'

'… It was 2 in the morning Ems, you were the one who was really drunk, why would Regina have called you at that time in the morning?' Emma could tell the question was meant to be rhetorical.

'Alright M and M' Emma snapped 'I'm just trying to make sense of this situation. I don't know why I'd have called her. What could I have possibly needed from her at 2 in the morning that meant that… SHIT… Did I _drive_ over here?'

'No Emma, your car's outside, I'm guessing you walked. And do you really not know why you called her?'

'No, I mean, I guess I just felt like I needed, I don't know, a friend?'

'Well you did ask us all for hugs but you didn't seem too happy with any of them.'

'Huh. Right, then I guess our theory is that idiot drunk Emma decided she needed a hug and thought that calling Regina at 2 o'clock in the fricking morning was the perfect idea. God I'm such an idiot sometimes.'

'Hey Emma, don't beat yourself up about it. I mean Regina obviously wasn't that bothered by it, she let you in didn't she?'

'True, and I mean, I've hugged her before, so maybe it's not so weird that I wanted a hug. After all we are friends. That's what friends do right?'

'Yeah… Friends.' Mary Margaret couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

'What does that mean?'

'What? Umm… Nothing. Yeah you're friends so I suppose it's not so surprising that she let you stay.'

At that moment Henry walked into the kitchen where Emma had taken a seat and was absentmindedly doodling on Regina's notepad.

'Emma? What are you doing here?'

'Mary Margaret, I've gotta go, Henry's here.'

'Okay Emma, see you later.'

Emma turned her attention to Henry who was still giving her a very confused look. As she looked down she was reminded of what she was wearing; his mother's pyjamas. There was no way he wouldn't notice that, he was far too observant.

'Hey kid, did you sleep alright?'

'Fine thanks. How come you're here? And wearing Mom's pjs, did you guys have a film night without me?' Henry pouted.

'Yeah, sorry kid, your mom and I wanted to watch something that wasn't Iron Man…' Emma ruffled Henry's hair. She didn't like lying but he'd offered her the perfect excuse for her presence in his house this early in the morning.

'How come you stayed? You've never stayed before.'

'Oh. Well it got pretty late and I walked over here so it was kinda too cold to walk back again so your mom let me stay.'

'Cool! Will you stay again? Maybe after film night on Friday! You could have Saturday pancakes with us!' Henry's excited face lit up with all the possibilities.

'Yeah, maybe kid, we'll have to see.'

'How come mom's not up yet? She's usually been up for at least an hour by now.'

'Oh, well, I guess we stayed up pretty late. Why don't you go and get her up and I'll start on breakfast.'

Regina woke up and was saddened by the realisation that Emma was no longer wrapped around her. She sat up and checked the clock, seeing that it was already after 7 Regina panicked and sat up quickly, she'd missed an hour of her morning, there was no way she'd manage to complete her usual morning routine and get Henry to school on time. As she sat trying to decide which part of her routine she would have to forego she heard a gentle knocking at her door.

'Come in' Regina smiled as her son peeped around the door and grinned at her 'Good morning sweetheart.'

'Morning Mom'

Regina raised the corner of the duvet and waved Henry over; he quickly crossed the room and clambered in next to her. As he curled against her and wrapped his arms around her she leaned down and kissed him on his sleep tousled hair.

'Did you sleep well?'

'Yeah thanks,' Henry looked up at his mother 'Mom?'

'Yes my love?'

'What's Emma doing here?'

_She stayed._

'Oh, her car broke down just up the road, she was going to ring David to get him to pick her up but her phone died so she came to use ours. I told her she could stay rather than waking up another member of the town at such an obscene time of day.' Henry smiled, one of the women was lying to him, he just didn't know which. He knew someone who would help him out though.

'Is that why you're late this morning? Because she woke you up and you're really tired now?'

'Yes, that's why,' Regina didn't mention to her son that the main reason she was late was because with Emma holding her she'd slept better than she had in 12 years.

'Henry, why don't you go and get dressed? I need to take a shower and then I''ll be down to make breakfast.

'No need,' her son smiled up at her and just as Regina was about to question him there was another knock at the door. Regina looked up and saw Emma peeping around the door just as Henry had, her blonde curls tied messily into a bun to keep them off her face. Regina smiled and waved Emma into the room. The blonde bumped the door open with her hip and walked in carrying a tray with 3 plates of pancakes, a pot of coffee and 3 glasses of juice.

'Hi,' the blonde smiled, 'I made pancakes, I felt guilty for making you late.'

'Yum!' Henry shuffled closer to his mother and lifted the duvet, inviting Emma to join them in the bed. Emma handed the tray to Regina and climbed in next to Henry.

'Is breakfast in bed okay?' Emma asked Regina quietly.

'Breakfast in bed is perfect' the brunette smiled and thought about how happy she would be if this could become her life. If she could spend every morning tucked up in bed, eating breakfast with her two favourite people, she'd spend every morning a very happy woman.

When they had finished breakfast and Henry has disappeared into his room to get ready Emma turned to Regina.

'I'm really sorry Regina.'

'Whatever for dear?'

'Umm… Well I don't really know where to start? For ringing you at 2am, for having no idea why I rang you at 2am, for having no recollection of getting here.' Regina's heart sank; the blonde didn't remember anything about the previous night.

'It's quite alright dear.'

'It's not but thanks' Emma paused, 'And thanks.'

'You said that already'

'Well the first thanks was for saying it was okay, even though it's not. The second thanks was for letting me in, and letting me stay, and giving me pyjamas and letting me share your bed.'

'You didn't give me much of a choice there dear.' Regina smiled.

'W – what?'

'I went to get you a toothbrush before showing you to the guest room, when I came back you were fast asleep on my side of the bed. I hope you don't mind that I didn't sleep in the guest room?'

'God no, of course I don't mind! It's your bed Regina! You should have woken me up, sent me to the other room, I wouldn't have minded.'

'_I_ would have minded' Regina said under her breath.

'Huh?'

'I would have woken you, but you looked too peaceful.'

'Did I ask you for anything?'

'What do you mean?' Regina knew exactly what Emma was referring to but was determined not to give anything away until she absolutely had to. Mainly because she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep the happiness out of her voice if she admitted to exactly why Emma had arrived on her doorstep the previous night.

'Well, I was just talking to Mary Margaret and she said that before we went home I hugged her and the others and wasn't very happy about it. I was just wondering if…'

'Yes,' Regina looked into Emma eyes trying to gauge the response her admission would get from the blonde. Emma held her gaze for a moment before she blinked and dropped her head. Regina's heart felt warm as she saw the other woman's cheeks flush. 'You called me demanding a hug, I told you that there was no way I was coming over at 2am just to give you a hug and an hour later you were on my doorstep.'

'Oh God, I'm such an embarrassment, I'm sorry Regina.'

'Honestly Emma, it is fine. Now, do you want something to wear? I'll drive you home after I've dropped Henry off at school, but I hardly think wearing that skimpy dress would be a great idea. There are some parents at that school whose tongues would fall out of their mouths.' Regina flushed slightly as she remembered her reaction when the blonde had arrived on her doorstep the night before and realised the implication of her statement. Emma however seemed blissfully ignorant.

'That'd be great, though we should really stop sharing clothes, people might start to question the nature of our relationship.' Regina's face flushed redder but her heart felt heavy, it was clear that Emma's desire for a hug was merely platonic. She tried to push the words _we fit_ out of her mind.

While Regina was in the shower and Emma was in the kitchen washing up Henry crept into his mother's bedroom and took her phone.

**R: Ruby, it's Henry, I've stolen Mom's phone for a sec. DO NOT REPLY. Operation Swan Queen is a go. I'll come to the diner after school and we can discuss the next steps.**

Henry hit send and then deleted the message; he made sure to return the phone to exactly where it was when he found it and then raced down the stairs.

**SQSQSQ**

When Henry arrived at the diner after school he headed straight to the bar where Ruby handed him a hot chocolate and ruffled his hair.

'I've got five minutes before I finish then I'll come and join you okay? Does your mom know you're here?'

'Yeah, I told her I had to go through something with Miss Blanchard.'

'And does Miss Blanchard know that you need to go through something with her?' At that moment Mary Margaret walked up to the counter.

'Yes I do, everything is fine Ruby, nothing is going to blow Operation Swan Queen.'

Mary Margaret followed Henry to a booth near the window. From where they were sitting Henry could see all the way up one end of the street and Mary Margaret could see everything happening in the other direction. This meant that they had plenty of time to change the course of conversation if either Regina or Emma came towards the diner.

'So what's the plan?' Mary Margaret leaned over the table to whisper her words to Henry.

'I can't tell you that until Ruby gets over here, I'm not going over it twice' the boy replied. 'But I can tell you that at least one of them lied to me this morning. Emma said she was there because she and mom had a film night. Mom said Emma was there because her car broke down.'

'Ah, Henry, I think you'll find they've both hidden the truth from you. Emma was out with us last night.'

'Oh!' Henry's eyes lit up 'Well I already knew that Mom liked Emma, but now I guess we know that Emma likes Mom too.'

'How did you figure that one out?'

'Because Emma lied, she has a thing about lying, she only ever lies if someone gives her an easy way out, which I did. I asked if she and Mom had a film night.'

'You're a smart kid Henry.' Ruby said as she joined the whispering pair, 'How did you work out the lying thing?'

'I didn't have to, Emma told me last week.'

'Well if you're right then I think that our whole mission might be futile.' Mary Margaret told Henry with a sad smile.

Henry's face dropped.

'Why?'

'Because we were playing a game last night where you had to drink if the statement was true for you, one of the questions was 'do you want to kiss the mayor' and Emma didn't drink. If you say she doesn't lie without a get out clause then she clearly wasn't lying when that question was asked because no get out clause was given. I think we have all just been wrong about Emma's feelings.'

Ruby shook her head at her friend's naivety.

'For a teacher you're pretty dumb sometimes.' Mary Margaret snapped her head towards Henry.

'From the mouths of babes' Ruby laughed.

'We're right about how Emma feels, I'm right about how Emma feels, _she_ just doesn't know it yet. She didn't lie because she had nothing to lie about but judging by her lie this morning I'd say she's starting to realise. She just needs a push in the right direction and that's what I'm going to give her.'

'How?'

'By telling her that Mom likes her, once she knows that she might start to trust in her own feelings.'

'Okay,' Mary Margaret said, 'it's worth a try.'

After 20 minutes of conspiratorial whispering and shady looks the two women and their group leader had a plan. Now they just had to put it into action.

**SQSQSQ**

Just as they had organised Ruby pulled her phone out as she and Henry approached the mayor's front door.

**Ru: The eagles have landed**

As predicted Regina opened the door just as Ruby's phone started ringing.

'Hi M and M, are you alright? Oh God, you sound awful. Well is David not there? Oh he's working late tonight? What about Emma? Well of course she doesn't. I'm really sorry, I would come and look after you but I'm already meant to be looking after Henry this evening. Regina's got that big event she's meant to be hosting at the town hall. I'm really sorry M and M. Feel better soon yeah?'

'Is everything okay dear?' Regina asked Ruby as she hung up the phone.

'Um, Mary Margaret has suddenly come over really sick, she can't get out of bed and she keeps throwing up. She was just wondering if I'd go and look after her, David's out all night and Emma can't deal with puke.'

'Well she's a grown woman; surely she can look after herself?' Henry frowned at his mother's reaction; this wasn't how this part was supposed to work out. His mother was supposed to suggest that Emma come and look after him so that Ruby could look after Mary Margaret.

'Under normal circumstances I'm sure that she would but she can't get out of bed to get herself a glass of water and Emma won't go in there because of the whole…'

'Yes the vomit situation. Well, I suppose, maybe I could ring Emma and see if she'd take care of Henry instead so that you can look after your friend?' Henry grinned.

'Really Regina, would you do that? That would be really great, I'm really worried about her, she didn't sound good at all.'

Regina raised a hand to cut off Ruby's ramble just as Henry stamped on Ruby's foot, warning her that she was going over the top. Regina pulled out her cell and called Emma.

'Emma, it's Regina. I know this is last minute but is there any chance you could keep an eye on Henry tonight? Well I thought you and Ruby could swap places. I hardly blame you for being unable to deal with the contents of someone else's stomach. Henry's perfectly well. I'm meant to be hosting an event tonight and I won't be back until the early hours of the morning. I need someone to keep an eye on him and Miss Blanchard clearly needs someone more capable looking after her. Thank you, yes come over at 7. Goodbye Miss Swan.'

'Emma will come and look after Henry; I suggest you get to your friend's house fairly soon, it sounds as though she isn't at all well.'

'Thank you Regina. I hope the event goes well. See ya Henry!' Ruby tousled Henry's hair as he gave her a thumbs up.

'Okay Henry, you'd better get on with your homework before Emma gets here, I know she'll just have you playing Mario Kart or something all night.'

Henry ran halfway up the stairs before he turned around and called back to Regina 'Hey Mom?'

'Yes dear?'

'Is Emma going to stay again? I mean, I know you get back late from these things, and she's already stayed once so it's not really a big deal if you ask her to stay again is it?' Regina scoffed quietly at her son's suggestion, actually it was a very 'big deal' if she asked Emma to stay because this time Emma would be sober and her answer would be more to do with desire than practicality and ease.

'I suppose I could ask her dear.' Regina reasoned to herself that it would make a lot of sense for Emma to stay since Regina wouldn't be returning to the mansion until at least 3am. It wasn't fair to expect the blonde to wait up for her, especially when she had work the following morning.

**R: Henry thinks it would be easier if you stayed tonight.**

Regina didn't mean to sound so blunt with the blonde but she also didn't want her feelings to show through via text. She knew that she'd just have to bury them as they clearly weren't reciprocated.

**E: And what do you think Madam Mayor?**

**R: It would be nice to know that the town is in safe hands tomorrow and that can only be guaranteed if the deputy sheriff gets a good night's sleep.**

**E: I didn't ask what was best for the town. I asked what you think :P**

Emma added a smiley to the end of her text so that it wouldn't be misconstrued, she was just messing around with her friend; she didn't want an argument.

If it wasn't for the smiley at the end of the message Regina would have called Ruby immediately and told her to let Mary Margaret look after herself. As it was, the blonde was just winding her up. Emma didn't know that Regina thought it was both the best and worst idea that Henry had ever had and that more than anything she wanted the blonde to stay, and to sleep in her bed again. Emma was just playing a harmless game. A game that was harmless to anyone who didn't understand the situation Regina's heart was in.

**R: I wouldn't complain if you were to stay. Let me know your decision soon so that I can set up the guest room if necessary.**

**E: What, you mean I don't get to share with you again?**

Emma didn't think twice about the message until after she'd sent it. Then she wondered what she had done and got herself into a bit of a panic. She'd not sent a text like that, a flirty text, since she was with Neal, since the day before he abandoned her and had her thrown in jail. She hadn't sent a text like that since she was _in love_. But she and Regina were just friends; the previous night had been just that, friendly. But was it friendly to wake up with your arm wrapped around your friend and her face buried in your chest? Emma was about to send Regina a message apologising for the one she had just sent when Ruby arrived.

'Hey Ems, how's M and M doing?'

'Oh, I don't know, I haven't been anywhere near there, I don't do puke.' Emma grimaced. 'Rubes?'

'Yeah?'

'I did something stupid.' Emma turned her phone and showed Ruby the message she had just sent Regina. Ruby choked, gasped and giggled all at the same time.

'And you still don't know?'

'Don't know what?'

'Oh my God! Emma! I don't know who helped you build your walls but they're so high even you can't see over them. It is glaringly obvious that you feel something for Regina that goes far beyond friendship' So Emma panicked some more, if it was glaringly obvious to Ruby who else knew? Mary Margaret.

'She's not sick is she?'

'Nope. Enjoy babysitting.'

'You're a dick Rubes, you know that? And you have **no** right to presume you know anything about my walls.'

Emma grabbed the overnight bag she had apparently packed as she panicked and stormed out of the house with a thousand thoughts running through her head. As the cold air hit her Emma was stunned by the sudden power of a memory that had finally decided to grace her with its presence. _Night Gina, you're the best. You fit. We fit._ This memory scared Emma even more. All she wanted to do was run, she didn't want to have to face the woman now that she realised that her feelings had been more than friendship. For years she had thought that she'd never feel like this about another person. She'd promised herself she'd never feel like this about another person. She'd forgotten how it felt to feel like this about another person and she'd never had a friend so it was easy for her to turn the feelings into friendly ones in her mind. But Emma couldn't run, because she had to go and look after the kid.

Regina stared at her phone, the words were burned into her mind, she didn't need to keep reading them but she did. Over and over again. Her feelings for the blonde were clouding her judgement. The text was meant as a joke, she had to reply to it that way. The blonde hadn't meant anything by it. Had she?

**R: I think Henry might find it a little strange if his mother and his babysitter were sharing a bed.**

**E: Of course, I'm sorry, it was only a joke. I'd like to stay.**

Emma huffed as her phone buzzed with a text from Ruby.

**Ru: We're really sorry Ems. And I'm really, really sorry about the walls thing, that wasn't fair.**

**E: Save it.**

Emma wasn't really angry with Ruby, she was just panicked about the whole situation and it was Ruby that had brought it to her attention. No, Emma realised, it wasn't. Emma had realised how she felt before Ruby arrived. Ruby had just made it clear that other people might have noticed and Emma wasn't comfortable with that. Especially when she was sure the feelings weren't reciprocated.

**E: Sorry, that wasn't fair. It's fine Rubes, I'm not mad at you. I'm annoyed with myself. Yes my walls are built high, they're built high so that I can avoid feeling like this.**

**Ru: Like what?**

**E: Terrified.**

**Ru: Shit. Emma, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise. I thought I was making it easier for you. I ****_promise _****you'll feel better after you've seen Henry.**

**E: Yeah, that kid is great.**

**Ru: Yeah, he is :)**

Emma had arrived at the mansion just before seven and had been stunned when Regina opened the door. She had always noticed how put together the mayor looked in her bitch power suits but tonight Regina looked completely different. Emma wasn't sure whether it was her newfound feelings or the strapless, floor-length, cream gown with the slit all the way up to Regina's thigh (or both) but whatever it was, Regina looked gorgeous.

'Wow, you look' _breath-taking, stunning, wonderful, exquisite, _'lovely.'

'Thank you dear, I've got about 10 minutes before I have to leave and Henry is just doing the last of his homework, would you like a drink?'

'A glass of wine would be great.' Emma followed Regina into the living room, noticing the sway in the step and wondering if the brunette had always walked that way. Emma found herself surprised by how much about the brunette she had missed while she had been unknowingly hiding her feelings for her.

'What exactly is it you're going to tonight?' Emma asked as Regina poured them each a glass of wine; white obviously, red would have been a hazard in that dress.

'Oh, it's a pre-ball, ball.' Regina responded as she handed Emma a glass.

'A pre-ball, ball?' Emma laughed 'I didn't even know they existed. What does that entail?'

'It's very similar to a rehearsal dinner, the organisers and people close to the organisers come together to congratulate and thank each other for all the hard work they've put in to creating the event.'

'Sounds like fun! If you look like that tonight I can only imagine what you'll look like for the real thing.' Regina blushed at her words and Emma stopped herself before she said anymore; she wished she hadn't opened the can of worms that was her feelings for Regina before she'd got here. She wished she could go back to her ignorance and her feelings of friendship towards the woman. Her new feelings were almost impossible to keep in check and that terrified her.

'So who has the pleasure of taking the mayor to the pre-ball ball?'

'No one, the mayor takes herself to the pre-ball ball; nobody else has the courage to ask.' Regina smiled sadly.

'When's the real thing?'

'Tomorrow night, I've been meaning to ask you about it.' Emma's heart skipped. 'Ruby has to work the bar because Granny can't be there tomorrow night, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to take care of Henry again. I know it's a lot to ask before you've even looked after him this evening but, you're the only other person I trust.' Regina was unwittingly giving with one hand and taking with the other.

'Uh, sure, I can do that.' Emma swallowed thickly, 'He's a great kid it would be no trouble at all.'

'Thank you Emma.' Regina checked her watch 'I must leave otherwise I'm going to be late. Thank you again for this. Henry is in his room, his bedtime is 8.00, he'll show you where the guest room is.'

Emma walked Regina to the door and as the brunette walked out onto the porch and down the steps to the path Emma whispered 'you look beautiful' into the night. If Regina had heard it she made no acknowledgement.

She had heard it and if anyone had seen her face as those words hit her ears they would have seen the most beautiful smile light up her face as a tear slid gently down her cheek.

**SQSQSQ**

Henry lay awake in bed waiting to hear the tell-tale sound of Emma's footsteps on the stairs, as he heard them he closed his eyes and began tossing and turning and making the sounds of a child who was having a very distressing nightmare.

As Emma walked up the stairs to bed she heard whimpering coming from Henry's bedroom. As a child she had suffered years of nightmares and as a teenager she had spent a lot of time comforting the other children when they had nightmares. This was one situation she definitely knew how to deal with. Emma quietly opened Henry's door and crept across the room, as she got to his bed she sat down. With one hand she began to stroke the hair away from Henry's forehead and with the other she gently rubbed behind his ear. To startle a child awake from a dream was never a good idea; the tickling behind his ear would be enough to bring him to consciousness without scaring him. Emma whispered shushes into his ear as Henry slowly blinked his eyes open and looked at her.

'Hey buddy, you were having a bad dream. You're alright now, I'm here. I'm gonna need you to tell me what you want from me though, what does your mom usually do?'

'She usually lets me get in bed with her.' Henry said in the best possible 'I've just been woken up from a nightmare' voice he could muster.

'Okay kid, let's do that.' Emma smiled and lifted Henry into her arms; she carried him down the hall to the guest room and tucked him up in her bed. As she climbed in next to him he curled instinctively into her side. Emma wrapped an arm around his shoulder, stroked his hair and pressed a kiss to his temple.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No.'

'No worries buddy, I understand. Do you want to talk about something else?'

'Yeah.' Henry paused, 'Emma?'

'Yeah kid?'

'You know Mom really likes you?'

'Yeah, I know kid, I really like her too.' Emma smiled down at Henry whose eyes were drooping slowly.

'No, I mean she _really _**likes** you. And I know you like her too.' Emma was silent for a few moments as she let the words sink in. She thought back to her earlier conversation with Ruby 'I _promise_ you'll feel better after you've seen Henry.' The sneaky trio.

'You're a clever kid, you know that?' When she didn't get a response Emma looked down and found Henry fast asleep against her. She eased herself down the bed until she was lying down cradling his head on her chest. Before she knew it she was asleep as well.

When Regina got home she walked up the stairs and put her head around Henry's bedroom door, when she saw he wasn't in his bed she panicked slightly. She looked up the hallway and saw a shaft of light from under the door of the guest bedroom. She walked to the door and tapped gently, when she didn't get a response she slowly turned the handle. She smiled when she saw the blonde and her son curled around each other sleeping peacefully. Regina pulled out her phone and took another photo of her two favourite people asleep together. As she turned out the light she whispered 'good night my loves' and made her way to her own bedroom where she slept wonderfully again just knowing that the blonde was under the same roof.

**SQSQSQ**

Regina was standing by the sink washing the dishes after breakfast when the blonde walked in and leaned casually against the counter, picking up the cloth to begin drying.

'You know, Henry told me something last night,' Emma said.

'Hmm?' Regina continued washing the dishes but tilted her head slightly towards Emma to show she was listening.

'He told me you _really_ like me.'

Regina paused and refused to look at the blonde. Emma leaned further back against the counter until she could look Regina directly in the eye.

'So it's true then?'

Regina's flushed cheeks were all the answer Emma needed. She thought back through her memories of the last 3 weeks with the brunette, she thought about the lingering the hugs, the foot that had brushed against her leg during their game at Granny's, the way that Regina had wound their fingers together as they walked. But it was a memory from two nights ago that confirmed everything for Emma. Just as her own drunken words had come rushing back to her when she left Mary Margaret's house the night before, today, after seeing the blush rise from Regina's neck to her ears another memory had come to her. The memory was that of Regina's arm against hers, their fingers intertwined once again, in the darkness and comfort of Regina's bed. The strongest and most important part of the memory however was three words that raced through Emma's brain. _Yes we do. _

Regina felt it too.

_Regina felt it too._

**Regina felt it too.**

Emma knew what she had to do.

'Regina, I've just remembered there's something I need to do before work, say bye to the kid for me?'

Before Regina could respond Emma was out of the door and walking towards her bug, phone in hand dialling as she unlocked the car.

'Rubes? I need a favour –'

**A/N I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last. Thank you so much for sticking with the story so far. Reviews make my days brighter so please send me some!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So folks, this is it, the final chapter!I really hope that you guys like it. I am sorry to be saying goodbye to this fic but I really do need to focus on my studies for a while. Please read and review! **

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I'm tired and had intended on finishing a lot earlier so that I had time to proofread but my housemate wouldn't get the hint and leave my room when I claimed tiredness. I didn't want to disappoint anyone by not getting it out though.**

Regina gripped the sink as she felt her knees go weak, Henry had given away her secret and the blonde had left. This was the third time that the blonde had left and this time Regina was convinced she wasn't coming back, not for her anyway. She sincerely hoped that she would come back to care for Henry that evening but even that couldn't be guaranteed. Regina covered her mouth as a sob escaped her.

'Mom?' Unwilling to let her son see his mother falling apart Regina didn't turn around. 'Mom? What's wrong? What happened? I heard you crying from upstairs. Where did Emma go?'

Regina turned towards her son and shook her head, more tears streaming down her face. 'She's gone.'

'What!? What do you mean she's gone? This isn't how this was supposed to go.' Henry wrapped his mother in a tight hug.

'I know sweetheart. I know.' Regina sighed as she stroked her son's hair.

'I'm sorry Mom.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for.'

'This is all my fault. I can make it better Mom I promise.' Henry ran out of the room and grabbed the phone from the dining room.

'Ruby, it's Henry, we messed up; we've got to make this right! Huh? What do you mean this is going perfectly to plan? My Mom's in the kitchen crying her eyes out. Well Emma could have told her that rather than leaving the house with barely a word! She's an idiot! I can't not tell Mom; she's really upset. Okay fine, but you'd better not let her mess this up.'

Henry walked back into the kitchen and took his mother by the hand, 'I'm not going to school today Mom, I'm going to stay here and look after you.'

'Henry, you cannot miss school, I'll be fine. I'll take a shower, drop you off, and head to work. I don't need you to look after me. I can't expect my 11 year old to look after me.' Regina didn't want to admit to her son that more than anything she just wanted to spend the day with him tucked up in bed watching films like they did when he was young and home sick from school. She couldn't expect her son to deal with her falling apart over some relationship, particularly a relationship that never even existed.

'No, Mom, we're spending the day together, I don't care what you say. If you really have an issue with me missing school I'll ask Miss Blanchard to teach me on Saturday.'

'You really are a wonderful boy Henry. You'd really give up your Saturday?'

'If it meant that I could make you happy I'd give up all my Saturdays Mom.'

A few more tears spilled down Regina's face as she heard these words, she wrapped her son in a tight hug. 'I won't make you give up any Saturdays but I would really appreciate your company today.'

Henry nodded, 'Today I'm in charge, so go and get your shower and be back down here in 45 minutes, we've got lots to do.'

Regina laughed 'Yes boss.'

**SQSQSQ**

'Emma, I can't believe you just walked out! Henry's agreed to spend the day cheering his Mom up so that she's not pissed at you when you turn up later, because trust me, if you've upset the mayor there's every chance she'd kick you off the porch this evening. However, luckily for you, there is a little boy heavily invested in this relationship and he would do anything to make it work.'

'I really didn't know that I'd upset her, that wasn't my intention, I found out that she liked me and I knew I had to make everything better, I had to show her that I liked her too and I knew that it was going to take all day to make it perfect. I just… I didn't… Should I go back and apologise?'

'No, Henry's going to sort it out, but you're going to owe him breakfast for a month or something. No kid should ever have to see their mother as distraught as it sounds like Regina was.'

**SQSQSQ**

As Regina reached the bottom of the stairs her hand was grabbed and she was pulled out of the front door by her son who gave her just seconds to lock the door before he pulled her towards the drive. Henry opened the driver side door and stepped out of the way gesturing for his mother to take her seat before he tossed her the keys, gently closed the door and ran around to the passenger seat.

'Engine on please,' he said as he buckled his seatbelt. Regina smiled and started the engine.

'Where to?'

'You'll see,' Henry said with a grin, 'reverse to the right please.'

Regina laughed 'I feel like I'm taking my driving test all over again.'

Henry continued to give Regina directions until they were almost all the way out of town 'Mom, you're gonna have to turn right in a minute, it's down a dirt-track so if you don't want to get the car muddy we can walk it?'

Regina nodded and pulled over just before the dirt track. Henry scrambled out of the car to Regina's door and opened it; Regina went to swing her legs out.

'Hang on Mom, you have to put this on first' Henry said as he handed her a blindfold.

'Why do I have to-'

'No questions, you promised I could be in charge so just trust me, okay?' Regina nodded her head and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes, tying it up at the back. As she did so Henry opened the trunk and pulled out a basket and a red and white chequered blanket. He threw the blanket over his arm and took the basket in one hand before returning to his mother and guiding her out of the car with the other. Henry placed Regina's hand on his shoulder, locked the car and began walking into the woods.

As they got deeper into the woods Regina began to wonder where exactly they were going, she was a little worried about how far they were walking but she had promised her son that he could be in charge and was quite happy to have anything to take her mind off the blonde. As Regina reminded herself of what she was trying to forget a tear came to her eye; she was happy she had the blindfold on to hide her emotions from her son. Regina couldn't quite believe she was getting this upset over the woman leaving. They had only ever been friends. Mayor Regina would have been angry by now, thrown something or yelled at someone but Regina Mills knew that the only person she had to be angry at was herself. The blonde had never shown more than friendly feelings towards her; Regina had got up her own hopes that there might be passion hidden under their friendship. Emma's quick exit that morning had unfortunately proved her very wrong. It was only when Henry's voice broke into her consciousness that Regina realised that they had stopped walking.

'I said you can take your blindfold off now Mom.'

Regina removed her blindfold and smiled widely at the sight before her. Henry had laid out the blanket and placed the basket in the centre; out of the basket he had pulled a bottle of water, 2 plates of sandwiches, a small green leaf salad and a couple of bags of chips. It looked almost exactly like all the picnics that Regina had prepared for them when Henry was younger. Regina grabbed her son and pulled him into a crushing hug.

'This is perfect Henry.'

'I don't want you to be sad. I remembered you saying that when we went on our picnics you were the happiest you'd ever been and we haven't been on one in a while so I just… I thought it might help.'

'Henry you are the perfect little boy, how did I ever deserve someone as caring as you? The child shouldn't have to look after the parent but you're doing a very good job of it, I'll try not to get used to it.' Regina winked at Henry and ruffled his hair.

'This is the only time I've ever felt like you needed looking after Mom. You've always been so strong through everything; I thought it only fair that there was one time that you were allowed to break. When I was a baby and Dad – well you never got the chance to be sad then because you had to look after me and there wasn't really anyone else around. I just want you to know that you have me around now and if no-one else is going to be here that's okay because you and I can get through anything and everything together. We always have and we always will. No matter who else comes in or goes out of our lives you and I will always be constant.'

'I love you baby.'

'I know Mom. I love you too. There is one other thing I need you to know before we have our picnic.'

Regina raised a questioning eyebrow.

'If a certain blonde idiot came to the conclusion that she had been an idiot and came back and made things better again, I would be okay with that. I know that if you found yourself loving someone else it wouldn't mean you loved me any less. And I know it doesn't mean that you're betraying Dad. He's gone and he will always be in our hearts and in your memories but you shouldn't let that stop you from loving again. So if a certain blonde idiot decided to come back then let her in.'

Regina began to wonder when her son had got so wise. 'I don't think it's going to happen sweetheart but thank you. And thank you for being so thoughtful and bringing us out here to such a beautiful picnic spot.'

As Regina and Henry sat down to enjoy their picnic Regina's phone buzzed.

**E: Regina I'm sorry, something has come up at work, I'm not going to be able to make it to babysit but I've spoken to Ruby and Granny and they're going to sort something out between them so someone will be over to look after Henry.**

Regina sighed quietly and hovered her thumbs over her phone for a moment before tapping her reply.

**R: Okay.**

Henry looked into his mother's sad eyes and wanted to tell her everything but he knew that Emma had something special planned and wanted Regina to be surprised. It was hard though; watching the conflicting emotions flashing across her eyes. Henry knew that there was only one way to truly take his mother's mind off everything that was going on around her.

'Once we're done with our picnic we're going to go to the stables. I'd like you to teach me how to ride.'

Despite the pain in her heart Regina's face lit up as she heard what her son had said.

'I'd like that Henry; I'd really, really like that.'

**SQSQSQ**

Ruby and Emma had already planned out everything that needed to be done to make the evening perfect, the first thing on the list had been a dress. Ruby and Emma had been shopping for a dress for over two hours and Emma was convinced she had tried on every dress in Storybrooke, none of them looked right, none of them fit right, none of them were worthy of going out with the mayor. In all honesty at that moment in time Emma wasn't sure that she was worthy of going out with the mayor, but she was sure as hell going to do all that she could to make herself worthy. Just as Emma was about to give up on yet another shop she heard Ruby yell.

'I've found it! Emma! I've found the dress.'

The dress that Ruby thrust into Emma's hands was perfect, Emma could tell before she had even put it on. It was the exact same shade of green as the shirt that Regina had borrowed when they first met, it had a high neck and a fitted body with a skirt that flowed to the ground. The back was non-existent; it was almost as if the designer had forgotten to finish the dress but in the most perfect way. As Emma stepped out of the changing room and twirled Ruby nearly fell back in shock.

'Emma, it's stunning and kinda hot. I'm pretty sure if Henry and I weren't going to be in the house the mayor would abandon the ball altogether.' Emma slapped her friend on the arm.

'Ruby, I'm not looking for an easy lay. She deserves more respect than that.'

'Oh Emma I know, if you were looking for an easy lay you'd be wearing the cocktail you tried on hours ago and you'd be scouting the streets for the drunkest men. Trust me, I know that you're serious about this woman and she deserves that, more than anyone.'

'So you think she'll like it?'

'She'll love it. You've got to tell her you can't babysit.'

'What!?'

'This whole plan of yours will work far better if I'm already there. Trust me.'

'I've already upset her once by making her think I've walked out; if I tell her I can't babysit she'll think I'm never coming back.'

'Exactly and think about how happy she'll be when you're on her doorstep in that dress with a flower in your hand.'

'Shit flowers!'

'Yes we're on our way there now. Stop avoiding the subject. Text the mayor and tell her that something came up at work and that Granny or I will babysit tonight. Obviously I'm going to do it, Granny owes me a favour so she can work the bar, but she needs to think that you're really not going to be there.'

'Only two hours ago you pretty much guaranteed me that I'd woken the angry version of Regina that everyone keeps telling me about and now you're expecting me to push that further?'

'Yes. If I know Henry as well as I think I know Henry I know exactly what he has planned for today, he knows his mother well enough to choose the right thing to take her mind off something. Chances are he's going to take her horse-riding after the picnic they will just have started in the forest. If you text her before she gets on that horse the riding will mellow her out and she'll have forgotten all about you by the time she gets off.'

'Okay Rubes, I'm placing all of my trust in you right now.'

**SQSQSQ**

Regina was surprised at how quickly her son had taken to horse riding, he was trotting happily around the training ground while she watched on. Regina jumped as she heard a voice behind her.

'You're a pretty good teacher you know. He's taken to it like a duck to water!' Regina turned to see David Nolan standing behind her.

'Yeah, he's a natural.' Regina smiled and turned proudly back to her son. David placed a hand on her shoulder.

'You seem down Madam Mayor, I'm happy to watch him if you want to get on a horse yourself?' Regina looked back at David, clearly she hadn't quite got her stony face back after all the tears that morning. She waved Henry over.

'Do you mind if David watches you for a while? I'd like to go for a ride across the fields.'

'Sure Mom!' Henry smiled, knowing his plan was working perfectly, the minute she got on that horse all her troubles would melt away.

**SQSQSQ**

Regina raced across the fields feeling the wind in her hair she let out a roar of laughter as she remembered how good it felt to ride without a care in the world. She encouraged the horse to pick up more speed until she felt that both she and the horse were exerting all their energy then held her arms out wide and threw her head back. She smiled up to the skies and rejoiced in how whole she felt.

**SQSQSQ**

Regina returned her horse to the stables and joined Henry at the car.

'Are you ready to go home Mom?'

'Yes my love. Thank you for such a wonderful day.' Regina smiled down at her son and pulled him into yet another rib-crushing hug. 'It has been perfect.' Henry smiled and thought _not quite perfect, but soon it will be_.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they made their way back to the mansion. As they walked into the house Henry turned to his mother and asked quietly 'Are you gonna be okay tonight Mom? You know you don't have to go.' He knew full well what his mother's response would be.

'I've had such a perfect day Henry and because of that I will be okay tonight. I'd love to skip the ball' Henry's heart stopped 'but as mayor I have to be there. Ruby or Granny will be over to babysit soon, I have to go and get ready.' Henry let out a sigh of relief as Regina disappeared up the stairs.

Moments later there was a knock at the door.

'Henry, that's probably Ruby, could you let her in please? I need to take a shower' Regina called down the stairs. Henry nodded up at her and rushed to the front door flinging it open and jumping up and down excitedly as he saw Ruby standing on the porch.

'Hey bud, how's your Mom?'

'She's doing really well, I took her to the stables, she rode for about an hour and came back laughing. I'm pretty sure she's going to be alright, as long as Emma gets this right.'

'I promise you kid, Emma has got this spot on. Your Mom deserves this more than anyone and she's so lucky to have a kid like you to help it happen!' Henry wrapped his arms round Ruby in a tight hug.

'Thanks for helping Ruby.' Her grinned up at her as she fluffed his hair.

'It's cool kid! You know what's not so cool?' Ruby pulled a folder out of the bag that was swung over her shoulder 'Mary Margaret gave me this, it's all the word you missed today,' Henry shook his head and groaned 'I guess we'd better get started buddy.'

'Wait, we?'

'Yeah bud,' Ruby wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulder 'Emma's the reason you missed school so Emma was going to help you with your work to make up for it. Emma however is shocking at anything that doesn't involve chasing criminals so she sent me here to help you with this and she owes me drinks for a month. So basically me doing your homework works in my favour.' She winked at the boy in her grip.

'You're the best Ruby!'

'I know kid, I know.'

An hour later Ruby and Henry were poring over a Math problem when there was another knock at the door. Henry and Ruby grinned at one another.

'Ruby would you see who's at the door please?' Regina's voice called down the stairs.  
'Umm... Madam Mayor I think you should see for yourself.'  
'Ruby, I haven't got time to be dealing with whoever is at my door, I need to get ready.'  
'Regina I know but seriously I think you should open the door.'  
Regina huffed and walked down the stairs wrapped in a silk robe, her make-up perfect and her hair positioned perfectly on her head.  
'Why is it so important that I open-' as Regina opened the door she saw the blonde she had thought she would never see again. She was standing on her doorstep wearing an beautiful green floor-length dress with a high neck and long sleeves. Her hair fell in messy curls around her shoulders 'Emma?'  
'Hi,' Emma smiled sheepishly.  
'What are you doing here?' Regina tried a tone of annoyance but simply couldn't keep the happiness out of her voice.  
'I thought it was about time someone found the courage to ask the mayor to the ball. So, Mayor Regina Mills, will you do me the honour of attending the ball with me?' Emma held a lavender rose out to the mayor and curtsied slightly, looking deep into the brown eyes that were filling with tears.  
Regina nodded, unable to speak. She took the rose from Emma's hand and smiled before looking down at her feet, hoping to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. Once she had composed herself Regina stepped back and allowed Emma into the house.  
'As you can see,' Regina said gesturing at the silk robe that was threatening to fall open and absorb more of Emma's gaze than it already had 'I'm not quite ready, but Miss Lucas is in the dining room with Henry if you want to go through?'  
'Sure, take your time Madam Mayor.' Emma grinned goofily at the beautiful woman before her and then disappeared to join the homework buddies in the dining room. Emma walked through to the to the sound of ruby's wolf-whistling and Henry's cheers. Henry rushed round the table and Emma just managed to brace herself in time for the body that ran into her.  
'Damn Emma, you scrub up.' Ruby laughed.  
'Yeah Emma, you look great.' Henry mumbled into her stomach.  
Emma blushed. 'Thanks guys, but I'm sure I don't look as good as Regina will.'  
As they waited for Regina to get ready Henry gave Emma a play by play of Regina's day  
'Was she really that upset? I can't believe I did that to her, I didn't even think, I knew what I needed to do and I just... left. I never thought she'd jump to that sort of conclusion. Oh God I'm such an idiot'  
'Emma it's fine you'll just have to remember to think from now on. You've both been hurt in the past and you can heal each other but only if you listen and if you think before you act!' Ruby placed a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.  
'You're right. I still feel awful though. As she said the words they heard Regina coming down the stairs. Emma walked out into the hallway and looked up the stairs. It felt like all the air had left her lungs. Regina was walking carefully down the stairs, one hand on the banister the other holding up the length of the deep red dress she wore so she wouldn't trip.  
'Wow' was all Emma could say.  
'Mom you look amazing.'  
'Henry's right Regina you look stunning!' added Ruby.  
Finally Emma found her voice again. 'Perfect.'  
Regina smiled that beautiful smile that Emma had brought to her face the night before, but this time there were three people there to witness it.  
'Are we ready to go?' Emma asked as she held her arm out to Regina.  
'Yes,' Regina nodded and wrapped her hand gently around Emma's bicep.  
As the two approached the door Regina released Emma's arm to allow Emma to open the door. In the time Regina had known Emma the woman had taken her breath away more times than she could count but this time it was a very different feeling. Her breath left her and a warmth settled in her stomach, her eyelashes fluttered and her heartbeat increased tenfold; all of this because, as Emma stepped forward, Regina saw that the back of the blonde's dress left very little to the imagination. The material fell from one shoulder to the small of her back and climbed back up to the other shoulder leaving an expanse of alabaster skin in its wake. The blonde really was beautiful. As Regina and Emma walked arm in arm down the path Ruby wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulder and looked down at him, 'You did good kid.' She then pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of the two women.  
As Emma walked down the path with Regina on her arm she felt like the happiest girl in the world. She knew it was clichéd but that's how she felt. Regina seemed to be one giant cliché but in such a non-cliché way. She couldn't comprehend it nor could she explain it. But she knew that at this moment in time she was so much better off than the quarterback who got to take the cheer captain to prom. She was better off than the prince who found Cinderella's lost shoe. She was better off than everyone who had ever taken anyone anywhere because she, Emma Swan, was taking the perfect Regina Mills to the ball.

Regina smiled at Emma who was clearly lost in her thoughts. She coughed quietly.

'Whose car are we taking?' Regina asked once she'd managed to get Emma's attention by gently squeezing her arm.

'Umm…' Emma's tongue felt too big for her mouth 'I thought that I'd drive because you have to be there and it doesn't seem very fair that you can't drink at an event you have to attend.' Regina smiled at Emma's thoughtfulness and then remembered just how many times she'd smiled in the last few weeks in comparison to normal, this thought made her smile again and she laughed at herself.

'What?' Emma asked confused by Regina's sudden outburst of laughter.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I'm just… so happy that you came back and that you're here and that we're going to this together and I'd love it if you'd drive but not for the reason you suggested. There is no way that I'll need a drink if I have you on my arm all night. Plus if the deputy needed to… leave early… she'd have to drop me off at home first.' Regina winked, Emma grinned and kissed Regina on the cheek as she opened the car door for her watching the woman with a smile as she climbed carefully into the car.

Emma got into the driver's seat and started the engine. 'So how does tonight work?'

'Well, I have to go in, make mundane conversation with some grumpy old men and then come up with some kind of excuse to leave early.'

'I can definitely sort out an excuse for you Madam Mayor. At any point, just come and let me know that you want to go home and I'll come up with something.'

'Okay,' Regina gently squeezed Emma's knee.

**SQSQSQ**

Emma was stunned by the beauty of the ball, it was clear that Regina's input had been most influential, only she could have created something quite so aesthetically pleasing.

'It looks beautiful, Regina!' Emma whispered as she took Regina's hand.

'Not as beautiful as you.' Emma blushed as Regina walked away to mingle with the guests.

Emma watched with awe as Regina floated regally through the building making conversation with anyone she encountered, taking up the offered dances of a few of the older men and politely declining any male who was anywhere near her in age. As the next song ended Emma quickly walked over and tapped the shoulder of the man that Regina was dancing with.

'Mind if I cut in?'

'By all means Deputy Swan' the man bowed out looking slightly confused.

As the music started up again Regina and Emma began a slow waltz around the room, they moved perfectly in time as if they had been dancing together for years. As the music built up the dance floor slowly emptied, all the guests were surrounding the dance floor watching as the mayor and the deputy danced as one. As the piece rose to its final crescendo and fell into a grand ending Regina and Emma heard the applause from the crowd. Each blushed and made a slight curtsey before disappearing into different groups of people to make it seem like they were simply doing their jobs.

Emma joined Mary Margaret and David.

'You looked beautiful out there Emma' Mary Margaret placed a kiss to Emma's cheek.

'Like a duck to water,' David repeated the words he had spoken about Henry hours earlier.

'Well, I'm not called Swan for nothing' Emma winked at the two and immediately the three of them dissolved into fits of laughter.

Regina watched the laughter from the other side of the room and immediately felt jealous that it was not her that had made Emma laugh. She walked over to Emma and placed a hand on the small of her back.  
The warm hand on her bare back sent a welcome shiver down Emma's spine. She felt Regina's hot breath against her ear as the woman leaned in and whispered 'I think I'm ready for you to take me home.' Emma cleared her throat and attempted to clear the fog that had entered her brain before quickly excusing herself; 'I'm sorry Mary Margaret, David, something has come up at the mayor's office and Regina needs my help, I really have to go.'

**SQSQSQ**

Regina laughed as they reached the open air and Emma grabbed her hand pulling her towards the car.

'How long were we there?' Emma asked

'A little over an hour, I think that's long enough for the mayor to show her face don't you?'

Emma laughed again 'Well, since something came up at the mayor's office I suppose the townspeople are going to have to deal with it, whether it was long enough or not.'

As they reached the car Emma placed another kiss to Regina's cheek as she once again opened the door, this time she took Regina's hands as she entered the car and placed a kiss on each set of knuckles. Regina smiled and rubbed her thumbs over where those beautiful lips had been. She thought about how perfect this evening had been and how different it was to the evening she had expected. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Emma slamming the driver door and starting the engine.

'Let's get you home Madam Mayor.'

'It isn't home, not really, no house has ever truly been home since, well, you know. Henry is home but the house isn't, but I really think that could soon change.'

'I hope so,' Emma smiled at Regina and began the drive back to the mayoral mansion.

The journey ended much too soon for Regina's liking, she smiled sadly at Emma, knowing that this is where their perfect evening would end. Not ready for that moment just yet she asked 'Deputy, will you walk me to the door? You just never know what might happen in a neighbourhood such as this.'

'Of course, we couldn't have anything bad happen to the mayor now could we?'

Emma stepped out of the car and walked around to let Regina out, she quickly locked the car before they started walking to the house together.

As they were walking towards the porch Emma wrapped an arm around Regina, Regina returned the gesture. Letting her hand slip under the material of Emma's dress and sit delicately on the woman's waist, Regina traced a gentle line up and down the skin with her thumb until Emma squirmed away from her grip.

'Hey, that tickles!'  
Regina turned her head away embarrassed.

'Sorry' she mumbled.  
'Hey,' Emma caught Regina's chin and turned her head back to look at her 'It's okay, I didn't mind, I'm just extremely ticklish!'  
Regina smiled and blushed as Emma's hand moved from her chin to cup her cheek.  
'I had a really lovely time tonight' Emma whispered as she took a step closer to Regina.  
'As did I. Thank you for being the first to have the courage to ask the mayor out.'

'Thank you for giving me the courage.'  
Emma smiled at Regina and Regina smiled at Emma. Regina took a step towards Emma so that their bodies were flush. As their bodies met Emma's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head towards Regina until they were breathing in each other's air. Regina closed her eyes and the gap between them in the same moment, meeting Emma's soft lips with her own. The kiss started gentle and explorative but quickly turned desperate as Regina wrapped her arms around Emma placing one hand on the small of her back pulling the woman impossibly closer while her other hand slid slowly up Emma's bare back to tangle in blonde curls. Emma slipped her hand from Regina's cheek around her neck and gently flicked her tongue across Regina's bottom lip, seeking entrance and taking the opportunity when Regina gasped as Emma tugged gently at her hair. Emma's free hand snaked around Regina's waist to steady her as the brunette's knees went weak with the force of the kiss. Tongues explored mouths and fingers tugged hair and stroked skin as the kiss grew ever more heated. Finally after what felt like an eternity Emma pulled away and rested her forehead against Regina's as the two breathed heavily attempting to come down from the dizzying heights of the kiss. When Emma had recovered enough breath to speak she looked deep into Regina's eyes.

'You were right.'

'About what?'

'Everything really does taste better when it belongs to someone else. _You_ are the best thing I have ever tasted.'

Regina laughed, a beautiful heartfelt laugh that had Emma claiming the plump red lips with her own once more. This time it was Regina who pulled away and looked into those green pools smiling in wonder at all the feelings she could see flashing through them.

'What are you thinking?' Emma asked.

'That I haven't been this happy in a very long time.'

Emma pressed a chaste kiss to Regina's lips. 'I almost forgot, I got you something.' Emma jogged back to her car and opened the trunk; Regina couldn't see what she had pulled out because of the darkness. As Emma came back she had a hand hidden behind her back. Regina looked at her with a curious smile. Emma placed another kiss on Regina's lips and pulled her arm out from behind her. In her hand was a bouquet of 10 lavender roses which perfectly matched the one she had given Regina at the beginning of the evening.

'They're beautiful.'

'They mean… Well, they mean that… I don't really know how to put it into words but they mean…'

'I know what they mean,' Regina smiled and pulled Emma in for another searing kiss.

'I'm just sorry it took me so long to realise.'

'I'm sure I can think of many ways for you to make it up to me.' Emma's breath hitched as she heard Regina's voice drop an octave and as she saw lust darken her eyes. 'For now though, I just want you to hold me.'

Emma nodded and curled her arms around Regina, holding her close. Regina gently twirled her fingers through Emma's curls and nuzzled her face into Emma's neck inhaling deeply and feeling overwhelmed with the scent of the woman in her arms. 'Never let me go?' the brunette murmured into Emma's neck.

Emma shook her head, 'Never.'

Because in Regina's arms Emma knew for the first time that she was home.

**A/U: For anyone who isn't quite as knowledgeable on their flowers as Regina, a lavender rose means love at first sight and 11 roses assures the recipient that they are truly and deeply loved. The flowers were Emma's way of saying what she really wanted without having to think about words. I've always considered Emma to be better with actions than with words so that is what this was meant to represent. Also, I know some of you will question the love at first sight thing since it took Emma so long to work out her feelings but I am a believer that you can fall in love with someone the first time you see them but that you won't necessarily fully understand your feelings in that moment and that is certainly true of Emma in this story.**

**A little word of extraness: if I get enough reviews there is every chance I might have a few tricks up my sleeve and a few more ideas for where this fic could go. Just a little incentive for those of you who come back to read this every time it updates but who don't leave their thoughts ;)**


End file.
